I hate that I love
by emk2617
Summary: This begins 5 years after Sasuke leaves Konoha. These are like two different diary accounts of what is happening…one diary is called "Cherry Blossom has bloomed" that is Sakura's diary. The other diary is called "Avenge what?" which is Sasuke's diary…
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

This begins 5 years after Sasuke leaves Konoha. These are like two different diary accounts of what is happening…one diary is called "Cherry Blossom has bloomed" that is Sakura's diary. The other diary is called "Avenge what?" which is Sasuke's diary…

Is-Inner self

Normal

It's starts out normal and Ns will only be used during talking periods with the inner selves.

(setting: Sakura is just walking to the bridge where team 7 would always meet in the morning, to

meet up with Naruto to train. While she is walk toward the bridge and looking out on the

bridge she is reminded of the person she once loved who left her five years ago on a bench

crying. She can't help, but have her mind drift off since Naruto is late for training, probably still

eating his morning ramen and Sakura came a bit early.)

Cherry Blossom has bloomed

It as just another day without that traitor. God how I hate you. I once loved your cold self, but I

left that part of me, the weak side of me, a long time ago, it's probably been about five years

now. That traitor's probably dead by now. You got your wish to be his vessel, his new body

you got what you wished, but couldn't't accomplish your goals. I did one for you and back then, I

would have helped you with the other one too, but I did the hardest job for you; I killed Itachi. It

was the hardest battle of my life, but I did it; I killed that…that…there's not even a cruel enough

word to describe Itachi. I enjoyed Itachi's death. Now all that is left is to kill _him_. It should be

easy, I mean, I beet Tsunde's skills and she is the hokage and a legendary sanin just like_ him. _

Not forget I am ANBU now, my skills are now the highest in Konoha. Not to mention I'm a

captain and I control the rookie nine team. Naruto's skills have gotten greater too. He has most

of the nine tailed fox under control. With that, how can me lose? Easily…No we can't lose. I'm

going to get you back for taking him. I swear this. This is my nindo, my ninja way. I don't care if

_he _says that you came willingly. If it wasn't for that mark that pedophile would have never got you.

But Kakashi-sensei does have a point; you craved revenge too much. If you didn't want your

stupid revenge so bad that curse mark would have never worked. You are so stupid sometimes.

I can't believe it. You could have gotten so strong with Kakashi-sensei, but yet you choose that

pedophile to help you. What were you thinking?! I don't even know why I think about you

anymore. I hate you. You haunt my once pleasant dreams. Why? What did I do to you? Make

you feel? Good. I hope I did, feelings aren't bad. I'll show you that when I bring you back. I

promise Sasuke-kun.


	2. Chapter 2

(Setting-Sasuke has just killed Orochimaru and left his secret hide out and deciding on what to do, He has already started traveling toward Konoha so that he can get away from any of Orochimaru's followers.)

Avenge what?

After five years of training I'm finally ready to return back to the place I left so long ago.

**IS- But you are marked as a traitor.**

NS-It doesn't matter. I'm the last Uchiha, they have to accept me back. I killed Orochimaru so I'll be considered a hero.

**IS-Why are we going back again?**

NS-Someone else has killed Itachi for me so I just have one goal left; to revive my clan.

**IS-Are you sure it's not just for Sakura-chan**

NS-Why in hell would I be going back for that fangirl. She's annoying.

**IS-Well as I know from being you, you were and are still in love with her.**

NS-That's something stupid that only dobe would say. I made her miserable. I did it on purpose. How could I love that annoying pink haired lack of courage fangirl. She would never make a good Uchiha.

**IS-You hurt her to protect her and keep her alive. Not to mention I only am here for four things; sort out your guilt for what you have done(mainly to her), sort out your feelings, soften your ways so you are not too cruel and can be happy, and last to help you in stressful situations.**

NS-Hn

**IS-Fine I'm leaving**

NS-Hn…

**IS-Leaves**

NS-Maybe my inner self is right, maybe I do love her. Wait! What am I talking about? This is Sakura here! Not a perfect Uchiha bride. I need someone strong to bear the new Uchiha clan not some annoying pink haired lack of courage fangirl.

**IS-re-appears Maybe she's changed**

NS-Damn it! I thought you left!

**IS- Nah, I had to see if you would actually listen.**

NS-Don't I usually, Hn…Well what do you know about Sakura?!


	3. Chapter 3

(back in Konoha looking over the bridge where team 7 used to meet.)

Cherry Blossom has bloomed

**IS-I wonder where Sasuke-kun is right now.**

NS-Who cares? He's a traitor, I hate him.

**IS-If you hate him then why is it your nindo to bring him back?**

NS-Because he was a team mate and the last Uchiha, Konoha(not me) needs him. They need the Uchiha clan.

**IS-No Sakura, you need him. Though you deny it, you still love him.**

NS-NO I DON'T!!!

**IS-Give it up. I'm you, I know for a fact that you do.**

NS-I DON'T, but even if I did I'd have no chance with him, I mean he's Sasuke Uchiha and I'm Sakura Haruno. He's a strong last survivor of the Uchiha clan.

**IS-And you killed Itachi, who is even stronger than Sasuke. He killed one of the strongest clans in Konoha. You killed him. Of course he will want you.**

NS-You think so?

**IS-yeah especially if you tell him you killed Itachi and that you still love him.**

NS-I can't tell him that, he wanted to kill Itachi on his own and to tell him I love him…Like that went so well the last time. WAIT! I hate him!

**IS-Girl it's too late. You just admitted that you love him.**

NS-No I said "if" that's not admitting.

**IS-Man you are in deep denial**

NS-NO I'M NOT! I'm not in denial! I don't love him anymore I can't (Sakura begins crying)

**IS-It's ok…You love him just you don't ant to get hurt again.**

NS-But with him, that's just impossible. He's not going to love me. He needs a perfect girl. A strong women, one who can care for many people, who can restart a clan.

**IS-Sakura, you just described yourself.**


	4. Chapter 4

(Sasuke has started heading back to Konoha which isn't too far away from the hide out that he escaped from…he's about ¼ of the way there and he is conflicted about what to do once he gets there, he's currently hoping through the trees toward Konoha.)

Avenge what?

**IS-I can't tell you about Sakura, you just get back to Konoha, you will see.**

NS-You're a real help. Why can't you just tell me? I can never face my feelings this way when you won't even give me any information about her.

**IS-Hn…Well it's not my problem that you left her there on your hopeless quest with the pedophile to get power and revenge. Just get back to Konoha, to her, you know that you love her, that is why you are asking don't be such a a a Uchiha! You are acting just like Itachi…power hungry and don't care that you hurt her.**

NS-I'm nothing like that bastard! He killed my clan, I left Sakura there to save her, to protect her, to keep her alive! I love her! I wouldn't do that to her.

**IS-Oh how the great Uchiha has finally fallen..**

NS-Hn…what are you talking about you dobe?

**IS-You admitted it, you love Sakura-chan**

NS-I have to have someone to revive my clan with, since Sakura is a fangirl she defiantly won't disagree.

**IS-And you love her**

NS-Go to hell, I don't need this…Just help me with what to do when I get back to Konoha.

**IS-I thought you wanted me to go to hell.**

NS-Hn…Just help…


	5. Chapter 5

(Still looking off the bridge where team 7 used to meet thinking about him again while Naruto is to meet up with her soon)

Cherry Blossom has bloomed

NS-So what if I described myself, I didn't mean to. And there are plenty of girls in Konoha he can have.

**IS-You love him admit it**

NS-Well I don't know, he probably isn't even alive anymore, So why am I even thinking about him

**IS-Do you feel in your heart that he is gone?**

NS-Well I…

**IS-I'll tell you, you don't…you know he is still alive…you can feel it in your heart that you won't die.**

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto came up to me while I was arguing with my inner-self.

**IS-Damn it! Naruto is here, right as you are finally starting to open up and understand that you still love him**

NS-I was not!

**IS-Whatever, just talk to Naruto I'll be back later leaves**

"Hey Naruto. Ready to train?" I replied to him.

"Sure Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. Sometimes I wonder if you knows how to talk without yelling, probably not. I can't beilive that Sasuke-kun isn't here with us. I hope he is ok, I hope he is coming back home…Who am I kidding? I guess my inner-self is right, I do still love him. "Sakura-chan are you coming?" Naruto snapped at me. I guess I forgot he was here.

"Yeah, let's go Naruto." I told him as we walked to the training grounds.


	6. Chapter 6

(_Author note: I'm adding a new diary, Naruto's I'm not going to use his diary much though, it's just for extra intake…Naruto's is named "nine- tailed hokage".)_

Nine-tailed hokage

I walked to the bridge like I promised Sakura-chan that I would, so we could train together. Sakura-chan has been usually normal, happy, and just different. I think she might have finally given up on Sasuke-teme. I haven't though, I refuse to. I promised Sakura-chan that I would bring him back. I will bring him back. So Sasuke-teme better still be alive. He has to be. He can't let that bastard Orochimaru take over his body! "Hey Sakura-chan!" I said to Sakura-chan as I saw her looking out on the bridge. There seems to be something wrong with her. I don't get it. Oh no, she's thinking about Sasuke-teme again. Though she replies back to me with her normal, "Hey Naruto," her tone is different. If I'm going to be hokage I need to save my best friend so that all of Konoha especially Sakura-chan can go back to normal and be safe. Sakura is defiantly thinking about Sasuke-teme again. She is out of it I better get her start training, then I'll talk to old lady Tsunade about Sasuke-teme rescue again. "Sakura-chan are you coming?" I said as we ran up to the training grounds. I need to rescue Sasuke-teme soon.

(_later in the hokage tower)_

"Old Lady Tsunade we need to go after Uchiha Sasuke again. It's affecting the village and our number one ANBU behind me." I informed old lady Tsunade.

"Naruto I told you about that before, Orochimaru has most likely already used him as a vessel by now. He can't save him now." Old Lady Tsunade told me.

"No Sasuke-teme can't die! He's still out there." I told her.

"He's gone Naruto. Leave now." Old lady Tsunade said.

"Fine." I said realizing I'll have to do this on my own. I just need to find some proof. I'll go get Shikamaru's help he should know what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Avenge What?

NS- I'm going back to Konoha now nothing is going to change my mind; I have to revive my clan. The Uchiha clan needs to be revived; it is my goal in life for the rest of my life. I have to do so. I must.

**IS-You just want Sakura-chan**

NS-What if I do? I went out of my way to save her. She might as well do me a service. Maybe she realized how weak she was and changed.

**IS-Not that you won't want her if she is weak**

NS-No, I'd train her, since she has great chakra control I know she would have healthy Uchiha babies and with my great skills and her chkra control our kids would be perfect ninjas and a start for the best generation of Uchihas.

**IS-Yeah right…..hn…..Like that's the reason.**

NS-It is…just shut up…I have no emotions.

**IS-Yes you do, you just don't want to deal with them. You're afraid that feelings will make you weak.**

NS-Feels do make you weak

**IS-You baka! They make you human! Dealing with your feelings makes you stronger as a human being, as a man, and as a ninja**

NS-Hn…

**IS-By avoiding your feelings you can never, will, or ever be better then your brother.**

NS-I'm better then him. You can not compare me to him. He is dead. I'm alive.

**IS-But nothing he lost when he died. He had nothing to lose nothing to gain through death. For he was truly weak.**


	8. Chapter 8

Cherry blossom has bloomed

(Setting: Sakura has come home after training. She's been training all day. She's been training all day. She's exhausted. She collapses on her bed. She can't fall asleep for some unknown reason to her.)

NS- Why can't I sleep. I've practically exhausted my chakra? There is no reason for me to stay awake anymore

**IS-I know why you're awake taughting**

NS-What is that now?

**IS-Check the chakra around you, now.**

NS-What are you talking about?

**IS-Just do it**

NS-Fine searching Chakra levels I'm searching.

**IS-About 5 miles from Konoha**

NS-And searching in the spot told

**IS-3………….2…………….1…………..**

NS-screaming It's, it's, it's…..

**IS-Sasuke-kun…Our Sasuke-kun! He's back!**

NS-I better check for Orochimaru first…

**IS-Do as you please**

NS-searching I have…and…

**IS-And?**

NS-And he's…Alone and it's the real him not Orochimaru

**IS-happy he's back for us!**

NS-No, it could be anything, but since I killed Itachi it's probably for his second goal.

**IS-Let's at least….smirking and planning see him to Tsunade as you are ANBU**

NS-I guess you are right. He also seems injured so as medical ninja(as well) I should see him to Tsunade and heal him.

**IS-Well what are you waiting for?**

NS-For him to get closer and for me to regain a little more chakra

**IS-Oh alright, sure…you just want rest so you don't look weak or tired for Sasuke-kun.**

NS-Well if he's not here under peaceful terms then I don't want Konoha weak and vunerable, or at least looking that way. I have to be ready for a major problem, for the worst case scenario.

**IS-Yeah, right**

NS-Well he's a mile away used jutsu to transport to gates of Konoha to meet with Uchiha Sasuke

**IS-Get going.**


	9. Chapter 9

Avenge what?

(Setting: Sakura has just left her room to meet Sasuke at the gates of Konoha. It's about twelve o' clock at night. Sasuke is approaching the gates; he's tired from all of his travels. He had been traveling for sixteen hours, he was about to see Konoha for the true first time in five years. He was finally going to see Sakura again. His Sakura-chan. I'll leave the diaries to tell the rest of the story for you guys.)

NS-I had been traveling for sixteen hours now. Sweat is pouring off my face, down my neck, and laided on my shirt. I'm overheated. That's it takes shirt off

**IS-Think about it, it will be worth it.**

NS-You bastard, what the hell are you talking about?

**IS-you will get to see Sakura-chan again.**

NS-Hn…

**IS-I know you are excited to see her. Weather you admit to it or not; you love Sakura Haruno.**

NS-Hn…

**IS-Just admit it**


	10. Chapter 10

Avenge what?

NS-I've finally made it back to the place I left so long ago.

**IS-Doesn't it feel good.**

NS-Yeah it does, I mean hn…

**IS-You are FINALLY softening up…good…it won't hurt you.**

NS-Hn…whatever…

**IS-Just open up and let your emotions show. Emotions are for the strong. Cold and hardness are for the weak. Be a man and deal with your emotions, don't ignore them!**

NS-Hn…I'll think about it.

**IS-in shock**

NS-(right outside the gates of Konoha) What? Why did you see the same thing, in slight shock

**IS-Is…is…is…that**

NS- "Sakura-chan?" I asked. This wasn't that little fragile eleven (she skipped a grade) year did I left on a bench on my way out Konoha, in my false pursuit for power. This this…this is an Uchiha bride…my Uchiha bride…I meet my feelings, my emotions at the gate. She stood there, five foot nine…her pink hair had grew to right above her chest. She grew some curves. She had a large chest, not as big as Tsunade-sama, but close. Her body was now a perfect hour glass. She wore a tight low cut red fighting top. She had net cover to her color bone. A pair of short shorts of beige. She looks perfect. Wait this is Haruno Sakura…What am I saying?

**IS-Well she is attractive **

NS-Hn…

**IS-She is your perfect Uchiha bride…Only if she was stronger.**

NS-Yeah…wait this is SAK-UR-A!

**IS-Hn…**

NS-No, don't your start with that

**IS-Hn…Welcome to my world**

NS-Hn…

**IS-Hn…We are getting no where fast, plus Sakura-chan is waiting for you right now…Are you really going to make her wait.**

NS-I almost for got…Thanks a lot for postponing things.

**IS-You're welcome, right now you are the one postponing things.**

NS-Hn…Shit almost forgot about Sakura-chan right now…

**IS-Aww……..Sakura-chan……**

NS-Hn…stop stulling…

**IS-Finally make a move on her……You have been dreaming about about this for five years now…Go…Go…Go…Go! Don't wait.**


	11. Chapter 11

Cherry Blossom has bloomed

(Setting: outside the gates of Konoha at midnight)

NS-I had arrived at the gates of Konoha. Good thing I came, the guards fell asleep. I'll wake them when Sasuke-kun arrives. It's pitch dark in the village and all the villagers are sleeping, yet I'm standing outside the gates of Konoha waiting for Sasuke-kun to show up. At least the weather is perfect.

**IS-And you say you don't love him anymore? Ha, yeah right.**

NS-I don't! How could I after what he did and how long he has been away?...I can't

**IS-You love him. Admit it!**

NS-Or what?

**IS-Or you will regret it!**

NS-What are you going to do?

**IS-It's not what I'm going to do. It's what you will be doing to yourself**

NS-what is going to happen if I don't?

**IS-in shock**

NS-So you were bluffing! I knew it!

**IS-N….N…No…I w….w….was….wasn't**

NS-What is going on. You sound like Hinata back when we were kids.

**IS-L-L-L-Look at the gates.**

NS-What? looks at gate

There I saw him. A familiar face; a five foot seven Sasuke-kun. His same style raven hair. Sweat pouring off him. His battle outfit….was….defiently new…It was a pair of tight black pants, his shirt was tied around his waist. It most likely over heated him during his trip. God he looks good. Wait. I can't fall back in love with him. I know I don't have a chance with him.

**IS-Yes you do…Let yourself love. He will love you back**

NS-No he won't

**IS-Yes he will, you have grown femilally, physically, mentally, and spiritually. Of course he will!**

NS-Only as breeding stock

**IS-No, he can't start a decent clan without love between the leaders…**

NS-I guess so….wait Sasuke-kun is right at the gateblushing

**IS-He's looking at you, Haruno Sakura. And you said you had no chance with him.**

NS-He just hasn't seen me for five years.

**IS-Yeah right…He's checking you out.**

NS-No way…

**IS-Well he is coming your way…you ready for him?**

NS-in shock


	12. Chapter 12

"Avenge what?" "Cherry Blossom has bloomed" meet

It was a dark cold night. There were two people standing at the gates of Konoha. Sakura and Sasuke had just meet at the gates. At this very moment there was silence intill Sasuke walked up to Sakura.

"Sakura?" he questioned, this defeintly wasn't that girl he left five years ago.

"Yes. Sasuke." Sakura said, she knew this was her Sasuke-kun, the one who had left her on a bench crying five years ago. She was experiencing feelings for him stronger then before. This was no little eleven-twelve year old crush. This was the beginning stages of love.

**Inner Sakura-You love him.**

_Normal Sakura-I…I…I…I can't….He won't love me. There is no way he will._

**Inner Sakura-Yes he will……**

_Normal Sakura-He…He…He…He can't _

Normal view-"Hello, Sakura." Sasuke said as if that had just meet up.

**Inner Sakura-Talk Sakura, TALK!**

Normal view- "Hai, Sasuke." Sakura replied.

_Normal Sasuke-She didn't say –kun at the end…Why does this hurt that she didn't say –kun at the end._

**Inner Sasuke-It's because you love her…without the –kun, she doesn't seem like an easy catch. You want…no need her to love you. You love her.**

_Normal Sasuke-Maybe…Well I had a challenge before, I need to win this challenge…I love…Sakura…I can't believe I'm saying this, but you are right…I love her._

Normal view- "Sasuke?...Sasuke?...Sasuke?...Uchiha Sasuke?!" Sakura said seeing that he was out of it.

_Normal Sakura-What is wrong with him? I can tell that there's something going on with him?_

**Inner Sakura-I told you, he loves you.**

_Normal Sakura-No he doesn't! Plus if he did what would that have to do with him being out of it._

**Inner Sakura-You used to always call him Sasuke-****kun****. You didn't add the –kun at the end. If he feels the way I told you that he feels he is surprised and kinda hurt that you didn't call him Sasuke-kun.**

_Normal Sakura-That can't be it._

**Inner Sakura-Test it. Call him Sasuke-kun **

_Normal Sakura-Fine I will_.

Normal view- "Sasuke-kun are you ok?" Sakura said.

"Yes Sakura I'm fine." Sasuke replied as he started to smirk.

**Inner Sasuke-Don't you feel better now that she used the -kun**

_Normal Sakura-Hn…smirking_

**Inner Sakura-See you love her**

_Normal Sasuke-I know I know…god you are annoying…_

**Inner Sasuke-Well just admit it one more timegets tape recorder out**

_Normal Sasuke-Will it get you to shut up?_

**Inner Sasuke-YES starts recording**

_Normal Sasuke-Hn…fine…I love Haruno Sakura_

**Inner Sasuke-Repeat that one more time, but louderputs recorder closer to Sasuke's face But this time say it as if you are talking to her.**

_Normal Sasuke-Hn…Fine_

**Inner Sasuke-LOUDER!!**

_Normal Sasuke- "I, Uchiha Sasuke, love you, Haruno Sakura!" _

**Inner Sasuke-You know you just said that out loud right?**

_Normal Sasuke-SHIT!_

Normal view- "You love…..me Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned hearing Sasuke say that he loved her, but she thought it maybe a trick.


	13. Chapter 13

Continued….

_Normal Sakura-Did he just say that he loved me?_

**Inner Sakura-TOLD YOU!**

_Normal Sakura-Did he really just say he loves me?_

**Inner Sakura-YES!!! **

_Normal Sakura-O…M…G…in shock_

**Inner Sakura-Hurry up and say it back before you lose him again.**

Normal view- "Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" Sasuke said.

_Normal Sasuke-What did I just do?_

**Inner Sasuke-You admitted that you love her.**

_Normal Sasuke-Oh god…She probably already hates me for leaving her on that bench five years ago…sigh_

**Inner Sasuke-You know that with her chakra if she really hated you she could have killed you by now…Besides have you known Sakura to ever hold a grudge against someone?**

_Normal Sasuke-No…Wait what about her chakra?_

**Inner Sasuke-Go ahead and check it for yourself…She is well…you have to check it for yourself to understand.**

_Normal Sasuke-checks Sakura's chakra Holy Shit! She could have just hit and killed me. I'm lucky I'm alive._

Normal view- "Sasuke-kun, did you just say you loved me?" Sakura asked. She was really worried about him now.

_Normal Sakura-Was that just a dream…_

**Inner Sakura-No Sasuke-kun defiantly said that he loved you.**

_Normal Sakura-in shock_

Normal view- silence

**Inner Sasuke-You have to tell her the truth…obviously she was happy. She called you Sasuke-kun…She didn't use any of her power on you…which she could have killed you with if you had angered her. And if you deny it and she loves you like I tell you she does then you might lose your last chance with her…Do you really want to lose her forever?**

_Normal Sasuke-Hn…I guess you are right…I don't want to lose her again…my goals are all complete except one that I need her for._

**Inner Sasuke-Hn…yeah right, you don't care about that goal anymore, just admit it.**

Normal view- "Sakura-chan, I said that I love you." Sasuke said, nervous that she would kill him, but being himself would never show it.

"Really Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, she had to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Yes Sakura-chan, I, Uchiha Sasuke, love you, Haruno Sakura." Sasuke said, getting a little to nervous…He was fighting off the look of it.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, getting his attention.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

_Normal Sasuke-That is the same thing I told her when I left her on the bench after she had told me that she loved me._

**Inner Sasuke-Hold on it looks like she has more to say.**

_Normal Sasuke- I hope so._

Normal view- "Sasuke-kun, I love you too." Sakura said after about two minutes of silence.

**Inner Sakura-Good job Sakura!**

_Normal Sakura-Wow, my dreams have finally come true. This isn't a dream is it?_

**Inner Sakura-Nope.**

_Normal Sakura-AWESOME!!!!!_

Normal view-Sasuke took Sakura in his arms and held her tight to his body, "Sakura, I've always loved you."

"Then why did you leave me on the bench five years ago?" Sakura asked, a question she has wondered all of these five years that she had waited for this moment.


	14. Chapter 14

Still continued…

"I wanted to save you."Sasuke said.

"From what?" Sakura need to know.

"From Orochimaru, Itachi, danger, and me." Sasuke explained.

"From you?" Sakura questioned.

"I've cause you so much pain trying to keep you out of dangers of the Uchiha life. I didn't want to hurt you anymore. Even if that meant I couldn't be the one with you." Sasuke went on…He had no idea why he was so open about it…He felt as if he owed it to her for doing that to her so long ago.

"Sasuke-kun. I wanted to be with you all along. I always have…" Sakura explained to him to reassure him.

" Well in that case. Sakura-chan?" Sasuke said.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned.

_Normal Sakura-I wonder what he wants to say to me_

**Inner Sakura-Just wait and listen. You will love it…That is for sure…**

Normal view- "Do you still want to be with me?" Sasuke asked, you was hoping she wouldn't say no.

_Normal Sakura-What should I tell him?_

**Inner Sakura-Of course you do! You don't want to lose him do you?**

_Normal Sakura-No I just got him back_

**Inner Sakura-Then tell him you want him!! Or you will lose him.**

Normal view-"Of course I still do."Sakura said.

"Well Sakura, Will you go out with me?" Sasuke asked her.

_Normal Sasuke-PLEASE SAY YES_

**Inner Sasuke-Look who has finally embraced his feeling. Good job Sasuke!**

_Normal Sasuke-Hn…If this doesn't work I'm going back to being my normal self, and I'm never listening to you about dealing with my feelings_

**Inner Sasuke-See that is what makes you stronger by dealing with them, you have to go through pain, hurt, but in the end you get happiness…**

Normal view-Sasuke had his arms around Sakura's waist, "What do you say Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked again.

"I'd love to!" Sakura bursted out and turned around to face Sasuke.

"Thank you Sakura for taking me back." Sasuke said. He turned to her now rosy cheeks. He started blushing himself, and leaned into her. Sasuke put his left hand behind her head, placing his right hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He slowing pushed his lips onto her savering every moment. Sakura put her arms behind his neck down his back and kissed him back. The world felt as if it had stopped just for them.


	15. Chapter 15

I know…I know….still continuing….

After their kiss the guards woke up…

"Hai Sakura-san. And Uchiha Sasuke?" The guard said questioning if that was Uchiha Sasuke and why he was there.

"Hai. It's ok…He's fine…I'll take him to Hokage-sama." Sakura confirmed to them that it was ok.

"Thanks Sakura-san." The guard said.

"Anytime. Let's go Uchiha-san." Sakura started.

"Uchiha-san?" Sasuke questioned.

_Normal Sasuke-What happened to Sasuke-kun?_

**Inner Sasuke-She can't opening admit to saying Sasuke-kun right as you get back…The guards will then take you away from her…They won't trust her with the mission of taking you there...**

_Normal Sasuke-so she still loves me right?_

**Inner Sasuke-god you are afraid to love again…yes she loves you, just she can't admit that to the guards or they will take you away from her…She has been waiting five years to see you again. What good would that do for her? Nothing…That would kill her…So she called you Uchiha-san so that she could be the one to take you to hokage-sama and could put a good word in for you. That way your punishment will be less…she wants you to have the perfect life.**

_Normal Sasuke-Yes I'm afraid to love so what?...I haven't been able to since Itachi…He messed up my life. He make me sacrifice the first half of my life…but now he is gone and I can live the way I've always wanted to; with Sakura-chan._

**Inner Sasuke-I knew that you always loved her. Don't worry she has loved you through all this time…You will get to keep her. She loves you. Just believe it in your heart…**

_Normal Sasuke-hn…_

**Inner Sasuke-Don't do that!!!!**

Normal view- Sakura pulled Sasuke to the Hokage tower. Tsunade-sama usually would be in the main office late because she would have too much sake and pass out there or just skip office work that she needs to finish…While Sasuke was talking with his inner self, Sakura was too busy pulling him to the Hokage tower. They were halfway there when Sakura started thinking:

_Normal Sakura-What is Tsunade-sama going to make Sasuke-kun's punishment for leaving Konoha and joining Orochimaru._

**Inner Sakura-probably nothing…just probation or something like that.**

_Normal Sakura-How could he get off so easy?_

**Inner Sakura-Are you complaining?**

_Normal Sakura-NO! Just what is the logic behind that?_

**Inner Sakura-Well he killed Orochimaru and the sound village, the biggest threat…Plus Itachi is dead so there is no threat that he will leave again…since he will probably want to stay in the village and restart his clan…**

_Normal Sakura-I guess…_

**Inner Sakura-Just get to the tower**

_Normal Sakura-alright_


	16. Chapter 16

Cherry Blossom has bloomed

I was just about to open the door to hokage-sama's office. Just as I was about to open it up:

"Sakura…" Sasuke-kun spoke out to me.

"Just know that whatever happens…" Sasuke-kun continues…Then pulled me in tight… "That I will and have always loved you." I was surprised to hear Sasuke-kun speak up to me. That was so rare, "I know you are wondering what would possess me to speak up now, that's it's unlike me. But I just want you to know in case Tsunade-sama gives me the highest punishment and I will never see you again. I love you Haruno Sakura." Sasuke-kun said, he pulled me in even closer and kissed me. I was so shock from his reactions. How should I react?

**IS-Kiss him back duh!**

NS-…

**IS-Tell him you love him.**

My inner self, for once, was correct. "Sasuke-kun, I love you too." I said before I kissed him. We were continuously kissing for three minutes till we could hear a sake bottle crash.

breaking of a empty bottle of sake

I jumped into attack mode, till I realized that it was only Tsunade-sama drinking, when will that women stop?! I reached for the door since I knew if we continued we both would be caught.

Sasuke-kun grabbed for my hand. "Remember, I love you." Sasuke said, going back to his normal emotionless voice. He let go of my hand as we went into the room.

"Tsunade-sama. I need to talk to you." I said as I entered the room.

"Yes Sakura." She replied, you could barely tell she was drunk. Sasuke-kun walked in the room. "Sasuke-san?" Tsunade questioned. I don't blame her.


	17. Chapter 17

If you can't tell by the title of the diary...it's Tsunade talking now...I thought getting her side may progress the story.

Sake in life

I sat in my office as usual. There was always so much paperwork to do. The sake was the only thing to make this job easy. But I had to have so much damn paperwork.

Throwing empty sake bottle

This was just pissing me off .

Smash of a empty sake bottle

I heard a light knock on the door.

"Tsunade-sama, I need to talk to you." My apprentice said. She was like a daughter to me. I would be happy to agree to it. I just wish that I didn't have so much sake.

"Yes Sakura." I replied, I was really trying not to look drunk. As she was about to say something, we heard a creek. She look towards the door…it was… "Sasuke-san?" I thought out loud.

"Hn…" Sasuke said in this emotionless voice, the same one Sakura said she to find mysterious, but now know why she hates him. I'm surprised she didn't kill him for coming back like this. Why the hell would there stupid guards make her escort him? What were they thinking? Well she doesn't seem to mind too much. "Well Sakura, did you finally capture him?" I spoke out.

"No, he came on his own free will." Sakura plainly stated.

"Well Sasuke, you will go on trial as a traitor. It shouldn't be too bad since you came on you own."

"Hn." Was his only response, no emotion played on his face, nor his voice. I could see why Sakura hated him now. But she started to smirk……..Oh no,…….She's…..She's….She's…..She's back in love with him!...Not again!...Well since she seems to not mind.

"Your' trail will be in a week. You are to stay with Haruno Sakura the whole time. Sakura you will have the week "off" as watching him shall be your mission. Sasuke, you shall be a visitor in Konoha."


	18. Chapter 18

Stupid little brother and his new blossom

Stupid child, she thought her and the fox boy could beat me??? YEAH RIGHT! Good thing that I went to Kabuto for the jutsu to trick them into thinking I was dead. Yeah right…Me die that easy? I think not. I'm a S-class criminal and a missing nin. I'm not going to die easily. I killed countless people. You must be out of your mind if you think I will die that easy. I think I'll visit my old village soon…I heard my foolish little brother is back. This should be a good reunion. That's right, three days from now I shall visit my home village. Konoha get ready to welcome me, the killer of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Itachi.


	19. Chapter 19

Avenge what?

"Me a visitor of Konoha?" I yelled for the first time at the new Hokage-sama. How could she call me a visitor this was my home village.

**IS-Let's see you left Konoha and on your way out you left her apprentice on a bench knocked out cold, you wait 5 years to come back! What do you think?**

NS- Hn…

**IS-Damn it! Didn't we have an agreement about the fucking 'hn's….**

NS-Fine.

"Just in till your trial, you will be staying with the best ninja in the village, Haruno Sakura." Hokage-sama told me.

"Hn…Yes Hokage-sama….Wait. Sakura is the best ninja in the village?" I had to ask…Could Sakura really be the best in the village.

"Yes, She killed Uchiha Itachi, Some Akatsuki members, is an ANBU captain, and the best medical ninja in the world." Hokage-sama informed.

NS- How could Sakura get so strong.

**IS-Well you have been gone for 5 years.**

NS-But she beat…she beat…_my brother_.

**IS-Well at least you know that she is strong enough to become an Uchiha bride and bare Uchiha children restarting the Uchiha clan.**

NS-But she killed _my brother_, she is that strong? Wow…..

"You killed _my brother, _Sakura?" I had to ask.

"Yes, Uchiha-san." She confirmed it. And god I hate it when she calls me that. I rather her say Sasuke-kun.

"Well since we have that all cleared up. You two are dismissed." Hokage-sama said as she drank more sake. Is a Hokage really supposed to drink that much sake?

"Come on Uchiha-san." Sakura yelled after me. We left the Hokage office. I pulled Sakura close to me as the door closed. Putting my arm around her waist, her stomach against my six pack. Her chest touched dangerously close to mine. She had defiantly grown since I left. She now has curves, her chest must be around D. She was a picture of perfection. Wait what the hell am I saying?

**IS-The truth. You love her. You think she is perfect just admit it.**

NS-This is new ok? Get the hell off my back.

_Inner self leaves_

I pulled her even closer. Our clothes pressed against each others. This was the time. I kissed her. She seemed shocked, but enjoyed it as she kissed back.

"Sasuke-kun? Why so sudden?" Sakura asked me. I guess it was kinda sudden, but I don't take it back.

"I was waiting that entire meeting for it." I answered bluntly that was the Uchiha way.

"Oh…"She said as she blushed. "Well who's house should we go to?" She asked me.

"Huh?" I never even thought about that.

"Well Hokage-sama says I have to watch over you; in order to do that I have to live in the same house as you. That's not a problem is it Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn…my place." I answered.

"Oh because it is bigger and abandon so no one will be byst when it is time for your trial. Good thought Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. She had always been the smartest in the class, but hell I just said my place so me and her would be alone more.

"Yes. Sakura-_chan_." I replied. If we are going to have to live in a house together I better try not to say hn all the time. And well it just feels normal to call her Sakura-_chan._

**IS-Sasuke loves Sakura. And who can blame him. She's a perfect girl**

NS- SHUT UP!


	20. Chapter 20

Author note: sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Bad news, it took so long. Good news: I already have the next chapter written so it will be uploaded soon. Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of things going on. Sorry!!! Well here is the next chapter. I think the next few chapters may be getting more graphic so I might need to change the rating to M. But not quite yet. I probably will within the next 3 years. But it will only make the chapters better. So that's about all there is to say. Oh and I love having reviews, please review soon. Thanks to my top reviewer :Naru-is-in-the-house, these next couple chapters are for all the reviews you sent me, please keep them up peoples. 

Cherry Blossom has bloomed

_I'm shocked Sasuke-kun VOLUNTEERED his home. Well, I guess it is bigger and secluded, but I'm still surprised he did it by his own free will. Maybe he wants to………NO…..he only said that he loved me probably cause he knows I could have killed him when he showed up to Konoha. That has to be it. Shit Sasuke-kun has been seeing me think about it, shit! He probably knows what I'm thinking._

"Sakura-chan." Sasuke-kun said as we arrived near the Uchiha clan homes.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" _Damn it I think I'm starting to blush DAMN IT!_

"You'll be the first to enter the Uchiha house, my home, since _the accident."_ Sasuke-kun was referring to his brother_, I'm really glad I killed that bastard._

"Really? Are you even happy about that?" I started looking down. I'm really going to hear it from him soon.

"Yes." Sasuke-kun simply stated and smirked. _I guess he actually does._

**IS-Duh he does!**

NS-what do you mean?

**IS-I mean of course he does.**

NS-How?

**IS-HE. LOVES. YOU.**

NS-He only said that so we would help him out

**IS-No, just look at him now.**

NS-So?...Oh SHIT he is looking at us

**IS-Well you**

"Sakura." Sasuke-kun said, opening the door to his dark house, it seemed so big. The walls were brown with an Uchiha clan symbol on the side.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" I was so nervous to what he would say.

"Sakura-chan?" Sasuke-kun's arm went around me, around my waist, as his other caressed my hair. "I love you." Sasuke-kun stated. His lips lowered to mine. His soft breath gently lingered on my neck. His hair blowing in the light midnight wind; it blew perfectly as his light pink lips carefully inched to mine.


	21. Chapter 21

Sake is life

_Was that really a smart decision? Hopefully we'll see the Uchiha clan survive. I suppose I should be calling the council, soon. Damn it! I need more sake!_

"Shizune, call the council to meet." My helper walked in rubbing her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama, can't it wait till the morning?" She asked_, it was obvious that she is afraid of me. She always has been. But what kind of fucking question was that?! I'm Hokage-sama, I know what is best for the village._

"No! NOW! And after that bring me some more sake for after the meeting!" _Damn it! I need some sake!_

"Hai! Tsunade-sama!" She went out to do as what was necessary for Konoha. _I better stop the sake and drink tea for now. The council isn't going to be happy as it is, better not to show up at the meeting drunk._

_I really hope Sakura can handle Sasuke. They would be best for each other and if Sakura wanted to kill him…She would have or at least requested someone else to watch Sasuke before the trial. Maybe this will work out, maybe, just maybe…God this tea can't hold shit to good hard sake. But I can't be too worried about that. That meeting is going to start soon. What punishment can I give Sasuke without destroying Konoha, the Uchiha clan, Sakura? At least Sasuke killed Orochimaru along with him being the last Uchiha._

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Naruto has heard about Sasuke being back, no doubt.

"Kid, later there is a meeting about to go on!"

"I know, I'm the head of my clan now, I'm part of my clan now. I'm part of the council."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" The council is here.


	22. Chapter 22

Author note:

Guess I'll change my rating to M for some new lemons…I'll give it a shot…Sorry if this sucks…This is the first time I'm writing lemons. If you don't like it please review saying so…So I know not to do it again. If you like it, please review saying so, that way I'll know to write more! Thanks to all my reviews, people who favorite the story, and people who put the story on alert. Well without farther a due, here's the next chapter of "I hate that I love". Please enjoy!

No diary version this time…sorry…

"Sasuke…kun…" Sakura panted, just keeping up with her partner. She just broke from their passionate kiss.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Sasuke answered, with a smirk on his face.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too, Sakura-chan." Sasuke put his slim pale arm enticing around Sakura's slender waist, slowly wrinkling her tight red tank top. Her chest started to peak through the red, the creamy white skin showed above the red. Sasuke noticed this and took note. '_Do this to Sakura-chan more often.' _As Sasuke moved his arm up Sakura's waist tenderly and gracefully sliding along her delicate curves, to just below her chest. He pulled her in, tightening his grip, but not enough to hurt her. Their lips became centimeters apart. Her rosy red lips gently brushed his light pink ones. The kiss started slow and gentle Sakura lifted her arms to fall behind his perfect neck to grace his back. Sasuke's other arm moved to her back. They stood there, in front of the Uchiha's main house hold. Their passion increased as Sasuke's tongue carefully grazed upon Sakura's full rosy lips. She responded with a slow gradual opening of her mouth. Sasuke wasted no time and slipped into the sweet cavern. His tongue grazing upon hers, hers upon his. A slow perfect moment. Sasuke's right arm slowly slipped away from Sakura to only reappear seconds later under her knees. He picked her up bridal style, not to break from their kiss for more then a split second. He longed for her. IT had been five years since he had seen his love, and in a matter of seconds he was going to make her know about his love. That he had lover her for so long, but couldn't hurt her with his own problems. He had cared for her too much to do that. But now…_They_ were out of the way. He could do what he always wanted to do, be with her, his first true love, his only true love. He could finally be with her after all these years. He was more the ready. He quickly graced upon his room.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked, skillfully opening his bedroom door.

"Where should I sleep for the week?"

"In here." He stated with a smirk, hoping she wouldn't disagree.

"Well where' your room so I know where to find you?" Sakura asked with a light pink blush on her face.

"Right here." Sasuke actually smiled down at Sakura. Her smile grew along with her blush creeping along her gentle features on her face. Sasuke carefully lowered her onto his bed.

"But where are you going to sleep Sasuke-kun? There's only one bed."

"Is that a problem?" Sasuke asked, a blush starting to creep on his face, thought it was the faintish shade of light pink.

"N…N…n..no…not a problem at all, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, her face now matched her hair. She went to fix her top, since it had been half off just about the whole time.

Sasuke decided to play dumb to what she was doing, "Sakura-chan, what are you trying to do?" He was floating about two feet above her.

"I was fixing my….top, Sasuke-kun." She stated, somewhat nervous.

"Let me help." Sasuke said as he flung Sakura's top across the room, revealing a lacy black bra.

**Inner Sasuke-Damn it man, that is awesome!**

Normal Sasuke-still staring I know….

**Inner Sasuke-Take it off…Take it off…Take it off!!!**

Normal Sasuke-for once inner I agree with you.

**Inner Sasuke-I would hope so.**

Normal Sasuke-Hn…

**Inner Sasuke-YOU AND THOSE DAMN 'HNS' DAMN IT! KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF, IT'S FUCKING ANNOYING**

Normal Sasuke-Hn…

**Inner Sasuke-You know what FUCK YOU!! I'll just enjoy the show inner sasuke leaves, for the time being**

"Sasu…Sasu…Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said blushing more then ever. Her face was red as a tomato, but surprisingly it didn't look bad on her.

"What Sak…ur…a…-chan?" Sasuke slowly said, it sent shivers running down Sakura's back. _'Damn his voice is always so fucking sexy'_

"What do you think you are doing?" Sakura tried to regain her composer.

"Hopefully doing something that I've wanted to do since we were genins."

"What is that Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was completely innocent to what he meant. Sasuke saw this in her eyes. He slowly pulled off this shirt(He put his back on before arriving to the Hokage tower) to reveal a tight six pack abs and a well kept chest. Sakura's lime green eyes widened.

**Inner Sakura-Kawii!!! Got to love Sasuke-kun's body**

Normal Sakura-Hell yeah!

**Inner Sakura-We are going to be having fun tonight**

Normal Sakura-Why would you say something stupid like that

**Inner Sakura- It's obvious Sasuke-kun wants to make some love tonight.**

Normal Sakura-WHAT?!

**Inner Sakura-Finally right?**

Normal Sakura-yeah

**Inner Sakura-I'm just going to sit back and enjoy the show inner Sakura grabs bag of popcorn and seems to disappear**

"Sakura-chan?" Sasuke-kun said, almost begging for her permission, but he never would beg for it, he was still an Uchiha.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Are you ready for this?"

"For what?"

"Do give me a shot? To forgive me?"

"Sasuke-kun…I….I…I…"

"I understand." He cut her off, "I wouldn't forgive me either if I was you."

"I just want to know why? Why did you leave me if you loved me back then? Why didn't you just accept me when I asked you out? Why did you insult me day after day?"

"I did it to protect you."

"How was that going to protect me? From who was that going to protect me from?"

"From my life, I didn't want you to have to suffer for my problems; I didn't want you to be taken by Orochimaru or Itachi trying to get to me. I didn't want you to have to suffer waiting for me. Sakura, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. And if I was easy on you when we were younger you would have cracked my shell and had me there with you. And you would have been in trouble. I couldn't have accepted, if I would have, you would have been hurt, and if anything had happened to you, I would never forgive myself, especially if it was because of me. I had to insult you so you would be protected and grow stronger. I always hoped that you could forgive me of that, but I know it can't happen. I've done too much damage to you." Sasuke explained easing off of Sakura. Sakura pulling her arms behind his back to once again grace his back.

"Sasuke-kun…I forgive you." That was the one phrase Sasuke had been waiting to here ever since he left.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, thank you." Sasuke said, his eyes becoming glassy, something that no one had seen from Sasuke since _that day._ Tears started falling from his face as Sakura pulled him closer to her. Bringing their faces centimeters apart, Sakura took one of her soft gentle hands to Sasuke's face, pushing the tears falling from his eyes away. Sakura then replaced her hands with her lips, giving Sasuke a soft gentle kiss. As the kiss ended Sasuke pulled an old ragged black box from his pocket. "Sakura-chan, even though you just forgave me, I can't wait any longer for this, sorry if this box is worn, it was my grandmother's, she gave it to me when I was five, right before she died."

Sasuke got up from Sakura and sat her upon his bed, as he got beside the bed on one knee and opened the box, there laid a beautiful gold ring, seven diamonds presented on it, six of the diamonds where shaped like flower petals, danced around the smallest diamond in the middle, serving as a center of a flower. Three little diamond lay on the side of the band on each side looking as if it was the band, they lay in the band not on it as the other diamonds did. "Haruno Sakura, Will you marry me?" Sasuke asked, look of hope, need, just general love in his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said in shock. "OF COURSE I WILL!"

"Thank you so much Sakura-chan, I love you." Sasuke stated as he gently placed the treasured gem onto Sakura's left ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as Sasuke got up to the bed. He playfully pushed Sakura into the bed. She giggled lightly, enjoying the feeling. He crawled over top her gentle figure. She took this chance to pull off his pants. She caressed her hands along the edge of his black pants, pulling them down slowly as Sasuke moved forwards towards her more, till she had them to his ankles, where he followed her request. He took the bottom of her skort(a skirt with shorts built in) pulling them off carefully as to not bother her. Her underwear matched that of her bra, lacy and black. Sasuke's boxers seemed to have a new volume to them as the dark blue boxers seemed to open, spreading the Uchiha symbol near the fly area. Proving his attraction to her. Sasuke wouldn't let that get in this way though. He was going to have his new fiancée' now…she wanted him…He wanted her…something was going to happen. He latched to her back, finding her bra hooks. He dipped his head in towards her to lightly kiss her, as he carefully unhooked her bra. Another kiss was placed upon her lips, light and gentle. Sasuke pulled back to look at his fiancée', he slowly slid her straps down her perfectly carved arms, and removed it to the corner in the other side of the room. Her large breast showed completely. She had defiantly grown since the last time he had seen her. Her chest could now rival with Tsunade's at a size of DD. Sasuke quickly grabbed the large mounds. Something he had wanted to do since they were in the academy. But this time, there was plenty to feel. He massaged them, he enjoyed the soft gentle feel of her breast. The massaging of her breast had turned Sakura on, hardening her peaks. Sasuke took notice of this new change in her breast. He continued to massage her left boob, but replace the hand on her right boob with his mouth, playing with her nipple licking it. She moaned lightly. Sasuke had always wanted to her that noise from her, he wanted to make it happen. He enjoyed the noise and started to lightly bit down. A large moan was heard as reward. He continued to do it at the same amount of pressure.

"Sa…su…ke…kun" Sakura moaned. "Harder." He listened to her plead and bit down a bit harder. Deserving himself a louder moan. "Harder." She repeated, he listened. She moaned louder. It was driving him nuts he wanted her right now. This was fun to him, but he wanted her now. Sasuke took his hand from her left side and the one he was no longer using at the time and placed them on her panties. Slowly revealing the one part of her he had wanted to see the most. The panties found there way to floor just below the bed. Sakura gasped at the new breeze she was receiving. Sasuke's mouth traveled down her slender waist to her vagina, receiving little butterfly kisses on the way down. He got to her vagina, he licked her passage way for permission to enter. She moaned, it was a go. He slowly pushed his tongue into her, tasting her sweet insides. She moaned louder and louder as he searched in more and more. "Sasuke-kun" She loudly moan, immediately grabbing his attention, he pulled his tongue out. "My turn." She responded. She pushed him on the bed, taking her time to pull off his boxers as he laid there. The boxers slowly revealed what she had been wanting to see for years. The boxers slid down his muscular legs to only land next to Sakura's panties on the floor. Sakura kissed Sasuke placing herself on top of him, he as about to pull her in, so he could enter when she started moving back, placing butterfly kisses down his neck and across his perfectly carved chest and abs, down, till she reached his manhood. She placed her mouth on it and began to suck, moving in and out, a small low growl came from his throat, he had been enjoying this, as she went faster and faster. He thought he was going to finish in her mouth as she stopped. She moved up to his face again, kissing him with more passion, pushing her body against his.

"Sakura-chan." Sasuke moaned on his own. Asking her permission to enter. She placed herself on top. He entered her. She moaned. At first it had hurt and burned, so Sasuke had gone easy on the speed and thrusting. After a minute Sakura had began to moan in pleasure again, Sasuke took it as a sign to add more passion into it. He began trusting in and out of her harder and faster. She moaned even louder then before. He loved the sound she made, it was his favorite noise in the world. It intensified. They were truly making love, not just fucking. He went gradual, it was both of their first time. They both thought to them selves '_we should have done this a long time ago'_


	23. Chapter 23

Sake is life

_Damn it! The heads of each clan is going to be enough to have me drink for a year!_

"Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto shouted through my office door. _No wonder I never get any work done._

"Hokage-sama." The head of the Hyuuga Clan called to the office. _One more voice and I guess I'll have to start the meeting._

"Hokage-sama" Hatake Kakashi called. _I guess I HAVE to let them in now._

"Come in." I called out to them.

"You ordered the clan council to meet over an important issue?" The head of the Aburame clan said confused as why I called them. _This is going to be a long meeting._

"Yes, you all know of Uchiha Sasuke…" I started to inform them.

"Teme?!" Naruto interrupted. _This meeting is going to go no where fast._

"Well Uchiha-san, has arrived back to the village."

"We finally got him?!" Stupid Naruto.

"No, Uchiha-san has killed Orochimaru and came back to Konoha on his own."

"YAY TEME'S BACK!"

Naruto-san, you need to stop of you will be dismissed from the council on this issue." My helper Shizune joined in.

"It's ok, Shizune." I assured her. _I guess I would be just as excited as this knucklehead if the person I had been chasing after for five years, my best friend, has come back to Konoha on their own. _"This council has been called to decide his punishment for leaving for five years, becoming a missing Nin, and an S-rank criminal."

"Where is Teme now?"

"Due to his injuries and dangerous ways we have placed him with the head ANBU captain, who is known as one of the best medics in the fire country."

"Here's with Sakura-chan?"

"Sorry Naruto, but that information is confidential due to the fact his trail decision is coming up."

"So Hokage-sama, you called us all just to make a decision as in what to due with the Uchiha brat?" The head of the Nara clan asked.

"In short, yes."


	24. Chapter 24

Since Naruto has the nine-tailed fox inside him, I'm going to use him in the chapter his thoughts will be underlined. Like this

Nine-tailed hokage

_SASUKE-TEME IS BACK!!!!BELIEVE IT!!! IT'S ABOUT TIME THAT TEME CAME HOME!!! _

Kid why are you so excited over some annoying brat that left you alone five years ago?

_Because it's Sasuke-teme!! He's my best friend_

Best friends? Ha…

_Shut up! Teme's back…I have to make sure his punishment is light to none!!!_

What ever kid.

"Tsunade-baa-chan! I know teme must have done something positive for Konoha while he was gone."

"Yes Naruto, he hadn't killed anyone, but Orochimaru the entire time." Tsunade baa-Chan told me.

"So killing Orochimaru had to mean something, right?"

"Well Orochimaru was the biggest threat to Konoha." Said the head of the Hyuuga clan.

"Hinata-san, as that is true he still left for a long time without permission and becoming a sound ninja, becoming a traitor of Konoha." Tsunade-baa-chan said back. _Does she want Sasuke-teme dead?_

"Tsunade-baa-chan, you aren't going to kill teme, are you?"

"Naruto, I'm hokage, don't call me 'baa-Chan'. But no, remember he is the last Uchiha we need him to revive his clan."

"Tsunade-sama, what shall be the punishment then?" Hinata asked. _I'm soo glad that I could finally get her to talk. Battledayo!_

"That's why I called the council here, Hinata-san." Tsunade-baa-chan said.

"Well we need something to mark him as Konoha and rid of that dormant curse seal that claims him as sound." The head of Shino's clan spoke up. _Now I know why Shino is so creepy._

"Well there is one way to fix it so he will be permanently marked as a member of Konoha and be killed if he does otherwise, but it would be extremely painful." Tsunade-baa-chan told us.

"It seems fitting." The head of Kiba's clan stated. _Kiba's clan has always been full of a bunch of bitches. _

"Then we shall create a curse mark of Konoha's own over his original one, but the design shall be of Konoha symbol. It shall be preformed by Haruno Sakura." Tsunade-baa-chan said. _This is going to kill Sakura-chan._ "Council dismissed."


	25. Chapter 25

Sake is life

_How is Sakura going to act once I tell her? She seemed to hate him before he showed up, but now she seems to fallen for him again. This would give her a chance to get back at him for everything he had done to her._

_**flash back**_

_**"Sakura, I understand you want to get stronger to catch Sasuke." I said, trying to open up a conversation.**_

_**"Yes, I have to show Sasuke-kun I am strong."She told me, it shocked me how a girl her age had been able to train this much for eight hours straight and over one boy that had left her a bench to be forever heart broken.**_

_**"But why?"**_

_**"Why what Tsunade-sama?"**_

_**"Why him? I know Lee-san and Naruto want a date with you along with a majority of your graduating class. Why Uchiha Sasuke?"**_

_**"Oh that," She started blushing. "Well Naruto and Lee are more like, well, Naruto is more like a brother. Lee, well, he's too much of a stalker."**_

_**"So why Uchiha Sasuke though?"**_

_**"Well to be honest Tsunade-sama, I'd never really been good with love. Love wasn't in me, I hadn't thought about it so I did talk to a few of the guys in my class, well once I wasn't so shy and Ino-pig made me. Love hadn't been the slightest in myhead. Till I started talking to the guys, everyone, but Sasuke seemed to want to talk to me, though that was after the incident. I asked about him to a few guys and as I learned about him, it just felt like someone I could be with and have no problem around. As I hung around with him more and more I started feeling butterflies in my stomach, my face turning red, my heart warming up. I just don't know why, but Kami choose for me to love him. I want to save him from Itachi, and from the entiral darkness inside him. I want to give him light and love." She finished off her training for the day.**_

_**end of flashback**_

_Kami, I hope she can save him from himself now._

"Shizune, SAKE!" _I need sake so bad right now_.

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" Shizune came in with three new bottles of sake.

The sun started to shine in the room _Damn it! _It's already noon. The meeting lasted too long. I better get ready for the elders to came in five days. _I guess I should move up the trail up. I know the council will be here by tomorrow. The meeting shall be in two days._


	26. Chapter 26

Foolish little brother and his cherry blossom

Seems I underestimated my speed. I'll be in Konoha in two days or less. Little brother be prepared.

26 26 26

Nine-tailed Hokage

_How am I supposed to tell Sakura-chan that she has to seal Sasuke-teme? It's not going to be just like a small seal that would be painless. This is going to be painful for teme. This will kill Sakura-chan on the inside. I know she says she hates him but I know deep down that she still loves teme. I know this will kill her. But if I demand a new punishment they will make it worse for teme. Kami teme, you got yourself in too much trouble this time. Good thing you are the last Uchiha, teme. Or you would have died. You better not hurt Sakura-chan this time. I should go visit her and tell her what is happening. Then I'll see teme. Hopefully you got Kakashi, Sai, or one of the rookie nine or Lee's team to watch you. Teme, if you have Sakura and you hurt her in anyway, I'll never be able to forgive you._

"Sakura-chan." I knocked on her apartment door…No answer, "Sakura-chan, it's one in the afternoon!"…still no answer…I'll have to yell. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!" No answer, _maybe she got portal over teme. Hopefully. _

"Naruto-san. Tsunade-sama needs you in her office now!" A random genin told me. _Guess Sasuke-teme is going to have to wait._


	27. Chapter 27

**I'll be attempting lemons one more time, but if I get no react from anyone(As in less then 5 people) I'll refuse to write it in this fanfiction again.**

No diary version this time…sorry…

Sasuke's injuries healed all that morning, Sakura didn't suspect that her Sasuke-kun wouldn't wake till the next day. She only fixed the Uchiha house all day, but that was no easy task. Dust had gathered on some parts of the house. The dojo was still covered in Sasuke's parents' blood stain, but Sakura couldn't see herself cleaning it. She couldn't. She had to make sure Sasuke was ok with it. So she left that part alone, but cleaned the rest of the house. It was nine at night, Sakura still wanted to check the study. It became eleven, she ought to be going back to bed with Sasuke now. She walked into the bedroom and lay next to him. Sasuke's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her in closer, pressing her into his body.

"About time you got to bed Sak…ur…a…chan." Sasuke slowly and sensually whispered in her ear.

"Sasuke-kun, when did you wake up?" Sakura sweetly asked him, while she was in shock.

"The second your sweet smell hit this hallway as you were walking in the room." He replied. Sakura blushed as Sasuke slowly glided his hand down to the bottom of her black low cut tank top. He pulled it up off of her body. He smirked in satisfaction, she turned towards him. (FYI, Sasuke still isn't wearing due to the night before.) She could feel him getting ready to go again and his energy seemed to be up to it too. He slowly pulled down her shorts, revealing inch by inch her smooth pale skin. He loved it. He could never get enough of her. This wait he was beginning to tease her with was now taunting him. That was it, he needed her now, he wanted her not only for now, but forever. He quickly unhooked her black bra, releasing her large breast from there holds. He swiftly pulled her panties down. Normally her would play games and lead up to this event, but he couldn't take this anymore. He needed her NOW. This waiting for her to come back to him was killing him, and now that he was in bed with her all alone, he could have her. He pulled her into a kiss. Her arms carelessly fell upon his back one leaning back up to entangle it's self in Sasuke's hair. His arms around her waist, keeping her close to him. He entered her opening, releasing a loud moan from Sakura. His lips traveled to her neck, leaving plenty of love bits on the way, rewarding with more and more moans from Sakura. He started moving in and out in a slow pace.

"Sasuke-kun." She moaned. "Harder." As she demanded he did. More and more moaned came from her lips. They sounded so sweet to Sasuke, the best sound in the world to him. He would do anything for that noise from her. A few moans escaped his throat as well. He started going in and out harder. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura moaned through out the process. She loved it. She had waited years on this and now in the last twenty four hours, she got it twice. This wasn't just that. She got him, he wanted her! This was all she ever really wanted in her life. "Harder." She moaned again. This was the moment they would both release. A feeling of total bliss filled them both as they both finished. Sasuke pulled to her side as she placed her head against his chest, curling up her body against his. He stroked her hair she drifted off to sleep, he soon followed.


	28. Chapter 28

Nine-tailed Hokage

"Stupid Tsunade-baa-chan, telling me that I can't visit Sakura-chan because she is on a mission and won't be back till Sasuke-teme's trail, but at least I can visit Sasuke-teme once before the trail, Tsunade-baa-chan at least gave me one visit today." I said out loud as I walked to Sasuke-teme's house. _Teme you better be with someone good and you better never hurt Sakura-chan again._

"Naruto-san." Another stupid genin popped out of the area and yelled after me to see Tsunade-baa-chan. _Damn. Not again. At this rate, teme, I'll won't get to see you till your trail._

28 28 28

(Skip to day of trail and no diary view.)

In the hokage tower, Uchiha Sasuke's trail starts.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are being tried for being a traitor to Konoha by leaving Konoha to work with Orochimaru. How do you plead?" Tsunade asked to Sasuke.

"Guilty." Sasuke simply stated.

"Well then, tell the court why we should spare your life and decrease your punishment."

"I'm the last Uchiha and need to revive the Uchiha clan."

"Is it true you killed Orochimaru?"

"Hn."

"Yes or no Uchiha-san."

"Yes."

"Well the council will review your punishment unless you would like a character witness that aren't Sakura, Naruto, or Kakashi."

"N….." Sasuke was cut off, as the doors of the hokage office were blown open revealing…….


	29. Chapter 29

Trail continued…

"Little brother," the tall black haired male said, wearing a black t-shirt and all black pants, red lingering in his eyes revealing a sharingan.

"Itachi…"Sasuke hissed.

"Sakura-chan, didn't you kill him?" Naruto asked, facing Sakura. Everyone in the room stared in shock at Itachi.

"I was positive I did." She replied.

"Almost killed me." Itachi corrected. "I used a jutsu to make a fake body."

"What do you want in Konoha?" Tsunade asked.

"I've completed what I had to in order to be the strongest ninja in history of the Uchiha clan besides Madara. I wish to go back to Konoha and start a new life. I must help my brother start up the Uchiha clan again."

"What in hell makes you think we'll let your dumb ass in Konoha as anything? What makes you think we will let you live?" Ino asked. Itachi smirked at the girl's stupidity.

"Why did you kill your clan Itachi?" Tsunade asked, she had to stay calm or he could start mass destruction in Konoha.

"To test my strength, make me and my brother the strongest Uchiha's ever and restore the name of Uchiha." Itachi responded in his normal cold voice, as he walked up to the hokage's desk. Everyone was about to panic, they all couldn't help, but think _he's going to kill the hokage to come back in the village? What will hokage-sama do? This has to be the hardest decision in all of Konoha's history! _There was talk amongst the ninjas and council present during the trail, about what to do with Itachi. Should they kill him, keep him, make him Konoha's secret weapon, torture him, or interrogate him? Or what?

"Uchiha Itachi, you are an S-rank criminal and missing nin, you are aware that if you join part of Konoha again, your punishment will have to be extreme, correct?"

"Tsunade-sama! You can't seriously be thing…" Ino interrupted before being interrupted herself.

"Yamanaka Ino, you are not the hokage, you do not rule Konoha, you do not know what is right for Konoha. I am Hokage so I know what is best for Konoha. Silent." Tsunade made herself clear. "Uchiha Itachi-san, you shall be trailed in a moment as your life will be put up on the line in your very trail, you may take two ninja from the room, any two you please to watch you and help you with your trail as the rest of Uchiha Sasuke's trail comes to a rest. You will be in the back of the office for the rest of this time."

"Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke as his trail is coming to a close." Itachi stated.


	30. Chapter 30

Author note: Thanks for all the reviews, we have finally hit 50 reviews and over 5,000 views….Please keep it up!!!

Your author,

emk2617

"Then you shall sit besides Haruno Sakura for the time being." Tsunade turned to Itachi saying, he sat right next to Sakura who was next to Sasuke. "For you, Uchiha Sasuke, your punishment will be not to harm or kill your brother and you will get a Konoha seal, this seal shall be the symbol of Konoha, so that if you shall betray Konoha again you will be quickly be killed."

The court became silent before Itachi began to smirk, "I understand, Tsunade-sama." Sasuke replied.

"Who will perform the sealing rital?" Kakashi spoke up. He knew that Tsunade picked Sakura, but he has hoped she would change her mind. _If Sakura has to do it, this court will become crazy._

"Well, Kakashi, To answer your question, Haruno Sakura." Tsunade said, plain as day. She was holding back her emotions as she spoke those words, only Jiraiya and Itachi could tell.

Sakura's eyes became glassy, the lime colored eyes looked as if the world had crashed down. _Why did Tsunade-sama have to pick me to do this? Why do I have to seal Sasuke-kun?_

"Well Itachi, the council will be needing about four to think of a punishment for you. So for now you shall remain in containment in this office with Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke as your main guards and everyone, but council still around."

(Four hours later)

"So it's decided." Tsunade proclaimed before returning for the finalizing of _**his **_punishment.

"Took it long enough Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto shouted. _Teme isn't going to like this._

Tsunade went to the door, it creaked as she slowly turned it, making her head think of exactly how to tell Itachi and all of Konoha about what their future will rely on.


	31. Chapter 31

The tension grew in the room as the entire trial witnesses heard the sudden foot steps of the hokage, coming forth from the council door.

_This is going to be one interesting trial._ Ino thought. _Well I'm sooo glad I'm not billboard brow right now._

"The council has come to an interesting and fitting punishment." Tsunade said, walking behind her desk. The entire room was dying to know about Itachi's punishment.

"You shall receive a seal just like your younger brother, along with another seal to control your Mangekyou sharingan, the controllers of this seal shall be these five: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Mighty Gai, Hatake Kakashi, and myself."

"Why Gai-sensei?" Tenten questioned.

"Because Itachi, being an extremely strong shinobi, shall join back with Konoha's ninjas, but to keep him under control _and still torture him_, he shall join a team with Gai, Lee, and Tenten while Neji moves up to….well Hinata better explain that one." Tsunade explained.

"W…W…w…well, Neji-nii-san, I…I…I'm no go…good for the h…h…head of the clan, so I w…w…want you to." Hinata started to say.

"Come on Hinata-chan! You can do it!" Naruto interrupted.

"I wantyoutotakeheadofclan." Hinata spit out quickly.

"Really Hinata-sama?" Neji questioned. He was part of the branch family so it was extremely unheard of.

"Yes, Neji-nii-san." Hinata told him.

"Then yes I'll take the head."  
"Well that is over with, Itachi you will be staying with the old team 7 and Sai. Now everyone, dismissed." Tsunade said, rubbing her temples as Shizune came in with five new bottles of Sake. Everyone leaves quickly. _What else could go wrong? I need this damn sake now!!_ _Sakura, I hope you can control them both._


	32. Chapter 32

Cherry Blossom has bloomed

_Sasuke and Itachi! Hope I can handle this. Tsundae-sama, you better know what you are doing. Sasuke-kun and Itachi! This is going to be some night._

"Sakura-chan?" Sasuke-kun spoke out.

"How cute little brother, calling her 'Sakura-**chan**'"

"Shut up Itachi, yes Sasuke-kun?" I said. _I'm not taking anything from Itachi._

"When are you going to have to seal us?" Sasuke-kun questioned. _I didn't even think about that myself._

"We better turn back and ask Tsunade-sama." I told him, digging my heels into the ground, we were walking on. _And maybe I can find out how to handle both Sasuke-kun and Itachi._ We turned around swiftly running to the hokage tower. We ran up to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Tsunade yelled out, _this really has been a stressful week for her. She's probably getting drunk to relief her stress._

_"Haruno Sakura, with Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi!" I stated to her._

_"Come in." She seemed to have calmed down enough to sound somewhat sober. We walked, well I did, cautiously and Sasuke-kun followed, but Itachi had walked in like it was any normal sober person on a normal day._

"Tsunade-sama, we were heading back to the compound as you directed, but Sasuke brought up a good point." _This would be a lot easier if she wasn't drunk._

"What's that?"

"When are we going to seal Sasuke and Itachi?"

"Since Sasuke has been here for several days and he seems to have no intentions on leaving." Tsunade started and turned to Sasuke, " right Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Don't hn me I'm the hokage."

"Tsunade-sama, I have no intentions on leaving. I need to revive my clan, the Uchiha clan."

"Then Itachi needs to be sealed first and tonight!"


	33. Chapter 33

Sake is life

"Hai, Tsuande-sama!" Sakura quickly said.

"Both of them should be done now! Go downstairs to the sealing room." I told her, _might as well get them both done now. Though this could get stressful for Sakura, but she can handle it._

"Hai!" Sakura moved to the seal made for Sasuke earlier. _I'll make the next two seals set up. Itachi's sharingan and his seal. For now Sasuke should just wait and Itachi will use his._

(Sorry readers but I don't know much about sealing rituals/jutsus so I can't write it)

(After all seals)

"Tsunade-sama, they are both extremely weak and I can't care for both at the same time. "Sakura spoke up. _It was true that it would be too difficult to take care of both Uchihas at the same time. _

"Ok, Itachi-san, I'll be your care taker, now you shall stay with me." I informed.

"But what will the town think if he's in your home, Tsunade-sama?" She had a point._ I better hold him in care some where else. _"Tsunade-sama, why don't you take the other side of the Uchiha manor?" _That wasn't a half bad idea._

"I get your point Sakura, and we'll go there now, right after informing Shizune." _I better get an other ninja to come too since all the sake I had…_"SHIZUNE!" I called.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" She ran in saying.

"I'm going to guard Itachi. Uchiha-sans's new seal needs to be looked after. Get Kakashi to come as well for pre caution." _Hopefully this will work._

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." She stated. Before we could even move towards the door to leave Kakashi was there with Jiraiya's pitiful excuse of writing. _I really need to get that out lawed. But I doubt that would be done easily. Well better worry about the task at hand._

"You called Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi questioned.


	34. Chapter 34

Paradise Reader

"Yes Tsunade-sama." I had to address, just as I was finally getting a chance to read the newest paradise book. _It's amazing Naruto was able to save Jiraiy-sama. Good thing too, don't want to think about Konoha without the paradise books. It would be quite boring._

"We need you to help me with guarding, Uchiha Itachi." Tsunade-sama quickly stated. _Tsunade dows seem a lot like the main female character in the book. I wonder if Tsunade-sama knows about this._

"Yes hokage-sama." Only thing I could say, I can't refuse a mission. _It means more paradise books._

"Sakura and Sasuke are going to be on one side of the manor as me, you, and Itachi on the other side." Tsunade-sama briefed. _This should be some interesting mission._

"Well let's head out." The emontionless Itachi finally spoke. _I wonder why Sakura is with Sasuke. IT looks like the attraction between those two, from when they were twelve, is still there. Well a new bet for me to make against Naruto, Sai, and Tsunade. _We headed out to the Uchiha manor. _I always know those two whould be together and I wanted to check out the manor lately. I guess I'll get to see both._

"Kakashi, this is going to be a tough mission." Tsunade commented, she probably saw me reaching for my newest book. _Looks like I wouldn't be able to read during this mission. _The sun was down by now. The darkness covered Konoha, as we arrived to the Uchiha manor. Itachi was heading for the opposite direction from his old house. _Guess that is where I'll be getting all my entertainment for the night. Sasuke and Sakura, don't let me down._


	35. Chapter 35

Avenge what?

_What did that asshole want?! He kills the entire clan and just expects that Konoha will take him back? That I'll take him back? And what the hell was Tsunade-sama thinking, bring him back to Konoha? At least just about all his power was sealed off, and it was enjoyable to watch and I know it was done right since it's my Sakura-chan._

**IS-Getting a little bit cocky now?**

Ns-Hn… I thought I got rid of you!

**IS-Nah, when Itachi came back, so did I, all your, well, most of your emotional problems came back. And you just got Sakura-chan. I can't just let you mess it up already with her, just because stupid ass Itachi came back.**

NS-I'm not going to mess it up with Sakura-chan

**IS-Well you did before**

NS-But now Konoha has Itachi under control and I can revive the clan, and I'll need Sakura-chan .

**IS-You don't need her exactly, just a girl**

NS-Not any girl will do as a Uchiha bride. I have to have a strong, powerful, and beautiful women! Medic skills don't hurt either.

**IS-So that's the only reason why you are with her?**

NS-No…Hn…

**IS-YOU AND THOSE DAMN 'HN'S'!!!!! So you are only using Sakura-chan as breeding stock?!**

NS-…

**IS-Damn, you are lower then dobe!**

NS-I'm not just using her

**IS-Then what is it?**

NS-I LOVE HER OK?!

**IS-That's all I need to her for now, just remember it inner Sasuke leaves**

_What the hell was all that about?_

"Sasuke-kun?" I heard Sakura say as we arrived outside my house, snapping out of my conversation with that kami damn inner. I must have been ignoring her on accident. _DAMN IT! _


	36. Chapter 36

Paradise Reader

As we settled on a spot, I could sense this was defiantly going to be an awkward night. It started now. _The apparent feeling of what? Of Jealousy? Of longing? Of awkwardness? Of fatherly protection? All the above._ I saw Itachi's now sealed eyes, they were dark onyx. You could see Itachi wanted…Tsunade-sama? She didn't seem to want refuse? _I guess power attracts power. And Tsunade-sama is hokage and a sanin, Itachi's an Uchiha, an ex-S ranked criminal, and an ex-missing nin, it's possible. So why do I feel fatherly protection is needed in this manor? Why just now am I getting his feeling?_

"Sasuke-kun." I barely heard the moan. _Ha, those two kids were making sure I had entertainment. So it was Sakura and Sasuke who caused the fatherely protection feeling. Guess old habits die hard. _

"Itachi-san." _Shit! _There was another moan? _Wait was that an order, command, conversation?No I think that was a moan. DAMN! I'm in the middle of a paradise scene, but I can't do anything, but watch. What good is that? Well might as well enjoy instead of complaining. I should check on Tsunade-sama though, to make sure that was a moan. I could hear her outfit flow off and hit the ground. _I walked in, sneaking around so they shouldn't see me_. Hopefully they'd be too wrapped up to see me. _I peaked into the room and saw nothing, but skin in that room. I found Tsunade-sama on the bed with Itachi pluging in and out her chest still completely exposed as she moaned his name. "Itachi-san." _This wasn't exactly what I wish to see, the hokage and an ex-s ranked criminal and missing nin. Well I'd guess the same for Sakura and Sasuke. I don't think I need to see my two students like that so, I think I'll just keep watch. I can just use the sharingan for a little while to see this scene being played before me. I guess I don't need these paradise books right now. _


	37. Chapter 37

Cherry Blossom Has Bloomed

_I can't believe I, Haruno Sakura, am engaged to Uchiha Sasuke. _I laid next to Sasuke remembering all that had happened since Sasuke-kun had gotten home; _I hated his guts, then he got home, I fell back in love with him, we got engaged, had sex, Sasuke-kun got a light punishment, and now I'm just living in the Uchiha manor with Sasuke-kun, well for now. Sasuke-kun is being open to me. Everything is perfect._

"Sakura-chan?" Sasuke-kun spoke to me, _probably just waking up._

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Why don't you move in with me? We should be getting married soon."

"Really, Sasuke-kun?" My cheeks turned bright red.

"Yes, Sakura-chan. It's been five years that I've missed you. I don't want you to leave. Sakura, you are closest thing to family that I have, and in a month I hope to make you my wife and you shall be my family."

I couldn't help, but cry. "Sasuke-kun!" I exclaimed, excited and happy, but then it hit me, "one month?"

"Yeah, why wait, my beautiful Sakura-chan? We've been apart long enough. I don't want to wait any longer."

I could believe this was my Sasuke-kun at first, "So what day Sasuke-kun?"

(Author note: Sorry, if I already set a date in the story I don't remember if I did so just go along with it.)

"August fifth." _Is this really happening,? This just can't be a dream. _"Sakura, this isn't a dream." Sasuke-kun could always read me so easily.

"Then we should tell everyone, tomorrow."


	38. Chapter 38

Nine-tailed Hokage

_I need to see Sakura-chan! I hope see is doing alright. Especially after sealing Sasuke-teme. Along with Itachi coming back and being allowed to join Konoha again. Stupid baa-chan. What was she thinking? I better going check up on Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan. _I got to Sasuke-teme's old house. The place was fucking hug. I knocked on his wood door. _I'm surprised it still standing. It's probably the twelfth door this week. _

"Oh, it's the fucking Dobe." Sasuke-teme had to greet me. _Wait is he shirtless? That better be because the seal._

"Sasuke-teme! Miss me?!"

"No." He walked into his house, _I guess that's teme's way to invite me in. _

"Hi. Sakura-chan." I spoke, she was right by Sasuke-teme. _Wait, her outfit looks messed up. She must have just woken up._

"Hey Naruto." Sakura responded.

"Naruto, we have news for you." Sasuke didn't call me dobe saying it, this must be serious. _Wait why does he have his arm around Sakura-chan's waist? Better yet, why isn't she pushing him off?! _

"Naruto, me and Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Dobe."

"Shut up Teme! What were saying Sakura-chan?"

"Stop calling my fiancee' Sakura-'chan'. Only I can call her that!" Sasuke yelled.

"You are…what?! Is it true Sakura-chan?"

"Dobe, what did I say?!" teme yelled.

Sakura-chan showed her ring, "Yes Naruto, the wedding is August fifth."


	39. Chapter 39

Avenge what

Avenge what?

"Yes, Naruto the wedding is August fifth." Sakura-chan explained to Naruto-dobe. But the dobe passed out. Sasuke-kun what should we do?"

"Just leave him, he'll wake up. If not better for us." But us luck may have it, dobe got up.

"What am I doing here? I had a nightmare that Sakura said that you two are engaged to get married on August fifth."

"Dobe. That was no dream Me and Sakura are getting married on August fifth." I told dobe.

"Did you tell baa-chan yet?" _Dobe never did have any respect for elders other then Iruka…Well that wasn't till we graduated._

"We are going to tell Tsunade-sama later today." Sakura-chan stated before I exploded at Naruto-dobe for being such a baka, again.

"Well we should go tell her now!" Naruto yelled.

"So you are ok with us getting married Naruto?" Sakura asked._ To be honest, I could care less if Naruto wanted me to marry Sakura-chan I'm going to marry her either way. Naruto seemed quiet for quite for a while._

"Are you happy Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, **My** Sakura-chan.

"Yes, Naruto. More then I ever have." Sakura said. Her eyes become glassy. Mine did too, but I had to hide it. I tightened my grip around her waist.

"Then, Sakura-chan, I wish you lucky. Especially since you had to be with teme. Well we better go tell baa-chan." _Even dobe can be surprising._


	40. Chapter 40

Sake is Life

Sake is Life

_Obviously, I must have lost mind. I'm dating Uchiha Itachi! Man, the village is not going to like this. _"Kakashi-san!" called out for help.

"Tsunade-sama, do you need some help?" Itachi called. _I guess Itachi didn't like the fact that I was calling for another man while in bed._

"It's ok Itachi-san, but I need to TALK to Kakashi-san." I had to emphasize the word 'talk' to ensure to Itachi-san, that that's all I wanted with Kakashi-san.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi-san entered room.

"Close the door!" He did so. "Now no Tsunade-'sama' shit, just Tsunade-san."

"Ok Tsunade-sam….san…….So what do you want to talk about?"

"My title as hokage, you must know about…." I started to trail off. _How am I supposed to tell anyone about me and my Itachi-san._

"You and Itachi-san? " _He must have heard last night._

"Yes…"

"The village isn'at going to stand for their hokage being in a relationship with the murder of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Itachi! That is what you are thinking right?" _He must be reading my mind, but his sharingan isn't even activated._

"Yes."

"Well, you're right. But Tsunade-san, think, what is more important to you; being hokage or Itachi-san?" Kakashi-san told me. _I'm glad I'm talking to him about it._


	41. Chapter 41

Cherry Blossom has Bloomed

_I can't believe Naruto. Naruto suggested seeing Tsunade-sama with us right now! Sasuke-kun's thinking 'no, No, NO!' hahaha…I wonder how Sasuke is going to react to Naruto's suggestion. This could be entertaining! _

"Hn. Let's go." Sasuke-kun stated.

"What!" I was so surprised Sasuke-kun would actually allow that.

_Maybe he just want to tell Tsunade-sama soon._

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Both Naruto and Sasuke-kun asked.

"I…I…I…I'm fine, just I did think Sasuke-kun to react like that." I stuttered. _Did Sasuke-kun just really say fine?_

"Sakura-chan." Sasuke-kun took my hand in his and starred into my eyes. His perfect dark onyx eyes gazing intensely into my glassy sea foam green eyes. His eyes starring deep into my being._ The type of gaze that makes any girl melt. You have to love that type of gaze. It makes you forget everything that you were doing, saying, feeling, just everything._

"SAKURA-CHAN! STOP DAY DREAMING ABOUT KONOHAMARU'S TECHNIC, AND ANSWER ME!!" Naruto yelled, interrupting my peaceful thoughts, _he's so dead for that!_

"NARUTO!" I yelled, using chakra to punch him into the wall, busing the wall into pieces, an action I can use millions of these a day, but after that one punch my vision blurted. Everything turned black.


	42. Chapter 42

Avenge what?

Sakura passed out. _MY Sakura-chan passed out after a small attack, well for her, it was an easy to use non-draining attack._

"Sakura-chan, what was that for?!" Naruto yelled, walking back in the room and from the look for Sakura's attack, in extreme pain. He saw her on the floor, passed out. "SAKURA-CHAN!" He started to shake her!

I ripped him off her, "Naruto you baka! You can't do that to **my **Sakura-chan!"

"Why not?!"

"She P-A-S-S-E-D….O-U-T. You are only going to make things worse by shaking her!!" I said picking her off the ground. _I can't let my Sakura-chan suffer, but what on earth would cause her to pass out. She's too strong for it to be from the attack._

"Sasuke-teme, what caused her to pass out?" Naruto-dobe asked. _This is really bad. This means she never really had before. _

"We have to take her to the hospital." I stated to Naruto-dobe. He looked at me confused. _What a baka. Don't tell me he doesn't know what and where the hospital is and what they do._

"DON'T TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL FIRST!" Dobe stupidly said. _What was he talking about? 'Don't take her to the hospital'_ "Sasuke, She hates being in the hospital, herself, for treatment. Use your Sharingan to figure out if it's that serious first. That's what Kaka-sensei has to do or trouble will face us when she gets out."

"Ok, dobe. Quiet so I can check." I activated my sharingan,_ first thing to check is her chakra system out. I don't see anything, not yet, not yet, …… _"……."


	43. Chapter 43

Paradise Reader

"Well, you're right. But Tsunade-san, think, what is more important to you being hokage to Itachi-san?" I had told Tsunade-sama. _If she picks Itachi-san, who is going to be the new hokage she appoints? She can't stay hokage-sama if she is in a relationship with Itachi-san Konoha, just won't have it. It'll never happen, never. Well, I may not be allowed to read my book, but this is way more entertaining. Thank you Kami! I still miss my paradise books, but right now. I'm in the middle of one._

"Thank you Kakashi-san."

"Any time Tsunade-san."

"As you maybe guessing Itachi-san is more important that's another reason why I called to talk to you." _Ok now Tsunade-sama has me confused, but just has sensei said, 'A ninja's greatest tool is his hearing.' I need to just listen to understand._ "Well by the look on your face, Kakashi-san, you have no idea what I'm talking about, am I right?" Tsunade-sama told me asking to make sure that I'm actually confused.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"I told you to call me Tsunade-san!"

"Tsunade-sam….san, why do you demand I address you as an equal if you are Hokage and I'm on ex-ANBU and just a jounin?"

"Well I'm quiting as hokage, as to advance in my relationship with Itachi, that means I need to appoint a new hokage."

"Who is that going to be Tsunade-sama? And why do you say we are equals?"


	44. Chapter 44

Nine-tailed Hokage

Nine-tailed Hokage

"……"Sasuke-teme was speechless. _I've never seen Sasuke-teme speechless. This must be huge! So WHAT IS WRONG WITH SAKURA-CHAN?!_

**What are you worried about that stupid girl for. You've loved her and she's leaving you for your cold Uchiha bastard for a best friend.**

_Sakura-chan has loved him as long as I've loved her, if not longer. I can't blame her for that. And I can't stop loving her in an instant, plus she is still my closest friend! I have to know what is wrong with her!_

**Whatever kid have fun**

_Fuck you too_

**Kid, you need help voice fade**

"Sasuke, what's wrong with Sakura-chan?!" I asked teme.

"….." No answer.

"SASUKE-TEME!!"

"…….." Still no answer.

"S-A-S-U-K-E…..T-E-M-E!!"I yelled at him. _Why isn't Sasuke-teme answering?_

"I…I…I….I can't believe…….it." Sasuke-teme stuttered out. _What would make the stone cold bastard that is my best friend stuttered, and it had something to do with Sakura-chan._

"Sasuke-teme what is it?"

"…" _Is Sasuke-teme in….shock?_

**Kid you really are dumber then you look.**

_Shut up you stupid fox!!_

"Sasuke-te,me! What is wrong with Sakura-chan?!" I yelled to teme. _He better answer me now._

"Nothing she is…is pregnant with twins!! My twins!!"


	45. Chapter 45

Sake is Life

Sake is Life

"Who is that going to be? And why do you say we are equal?" Kakashi-san asked. _I suppose that the books have gotten to his brain and now he can't take the slightest hint sigh I guess I'll just have to be outward about it. But how do I word this? _"Tsunade-sama?" _Shit! I must have been silent for a long time, but I still don't know how to word this?_ "Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes Kakashi-san. And I told you to call me Tsunade-san and that's an order."

"Fine Tsunade………san. No answer?"

"Really need to know Kakashi-san?" I questioned tauntingly moving forward. But unfortunately as luck may have it.

"Tsunade-san, what is going on?" Itachi-san burst through.

I looked into his eyes, "Itachi-san, I'm giving up my title as hokage…

"For us right?"

"Yes."

"And why are you talking to Hatake Kakashi about this?"

"Well, I was talking to Kakashi-san about who's to be appointed after me."

"Oh, yes, who will that be?" Itachi-san asked, I could tell he knew exactly who it was going to be.

"Looks like you already know."

Itachi-san put his arm around my waist, "Hn…Kakashi."


	46. Chapter 46

Avenge what?

"Nothing, she is…is pregnant with twins! My twins!!" I finally could say. _I can't believe it! Sakura-chan, my Sakura-chan is pregnant with the next two Uchiha heirs._

"Teme…."Naruto said, just as shocked as I am, "You're finally getting your heirs!" _Wait, dobe is happy for me? _"Man teme, you don't waste any time do you?"

"I turned a slight shade of blood red, "Shut up dobe."

"Well, Sasuke-teme, you really want to see Tsunade-baa-chan now. She ought to be able to check up on Sakura-chan's and your kids and future wedding." _Wow for once dobe is right! Now that is something I never thought would happen. For once Naruto wasn't a TOTAL baka and had a good idea._

"For once you are right, dobe. Where is Tsunade-sama?"

"Tsunade-baa-chan is guarding your _**brother**_ at the other side of the compound."

"Well let's go." We moved swiftly to Tsunade-sama. I was holding Sakura bridal style all the way to the building that once belonged to my grandparents. But when we arrived Naruto had to open the door. I just still couldn't open that door, and not think about, what Itachi did to them. I stood by so my hatred could subside for a bit, while dobe got Tsunade-sama, but you could hear nothing, but screams.


	47. Chapter 47

Foolish Little Bother and His Cherry Blossom

_After hearing that Tsuande-san, my Tsunade-san was giving up her title of Hokage to further the relationship between me and her, I felt her power is being belittled, but I remembered 'She's still the only female sanin and the strongest medical nin in the world.'_

"Thank you, Tsuande-sama, but why me?" Kakashi asked her.

"Well since Sakura is going to become the head of the hospital and Naruto is becoming a head ANBU captain. So your team is gone as I think Sasuke-san will be wanting to revive his clan and will not be worrying about training. So I know you have the time. You can make anyone your assistant and I know you can handle power and groups of people."

"It's an honor Tsunade-san, but I thought you wanted and believed in Naruto becoming the next hokage."

"I know Kakashi-san. But now is too early for Naruto and I can't wait for him to be old enough, mature enough, powerful enough, have enough control, and generally be ready for this job." Right at that moment Naruto walked in screaming for a straight minute. Sasuke walked in, a passed out Sakura in his arms held bridal style.

"What's Naruto-dobe screaming about now?" Sasuke, my stupid little brother asked. _Does he know absolutely nothing about his own best friend?_

"So who is going to be the new hokage?!" Naruto screamed asking.

"Kakashi-san." I informed.

"Oh my Kami! What's wrong with Sakura?!" My Tsunade-sama screamed.


	48. Chapter 48

Sake is Life

Sake is Life

Sasuke-san ran into the room just in time to hear Naruto, the biggest baka in Konoha, screaming over me appointing Kakashi-san as the new Hokage. But wait, is Sakura in his arms? _Now way! Why would my student my, what could be considered, superior be passed out in her past love's arms? What did Sasuke do now? He'll be dead if he caused this to Sakura. _"Oh my Kami! What's wrong with Sakura?!" I finally screamed out. _Sasuke better have a good excuse. _

"Well Tsuande-baa-chan, heeheehee." Nartuo chuckled, his arm rubbing his head, he was nervous, as he should be. _If this is his fault, he won't live to regret it._

"Tsuande-sama, she punched the dobe with one of her chakra infused punches after one of Naruto's stupid outburst comments and she passed out cold. But we know why, Tsunade-sama" Sasuke stated. _What could it be if Sasuke's sharingan can see it?_

"What is it then?"

"Well, hehe, Tsunade-sama, Sakura-chan's knocked up…" Naruto still nervous, but rudely stated. _He's such an inconsiderate baka. This must be some joke and that is Sakura clone. It must be. This must be some cruel joke._

"Yeah right Naruto. Like my student would go out and get pregnant. And how could she when she was with Uchiha-san all this last week before that she can't be!" I informed them.

"Actually, Tsunade-sama. It's true, I saw then and they're my little brother's." Itachi-san promised me.


	49. Chapter 49

Avenge what

Avenge what?

"Actually, Tsunade-sama. It's true, I saw them and they're my little brother's" My stupid _**brother**_ stated. _He always has to show off._

"No way, that is true!!" Tsunade-sama had to freak out.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, why don't you believe everyone?" Dobe had to ask. It is a stupid habit that idiot has. It stupid! Dobe is such a baka.

**Of course he's stupid, but maybe he has an idea there. Why is she soo shocked? What is it about that news, that's just so surprising?**

_Hn…Maybe_

**Damn you and your DAMN 'HN's!!**

_Hn…_

**You know I'm trying to fucking help YOU!**

_Yeah right…I guess I should check in on it._

**That's all I'm saying.**

"Tsunade-sama why is that such a shock?" I asked. _My inner did have a point about that I mean, I am an Uchiha man. Of course I can make Sakura pregnant within our first couple times!_

"Well first off, you are going to need to get married right away to be accepted in the village with the new Uchiha heirs. The village won't stand for an unmarried Sakura, pregnant with Uchiha heirs. Especially since you just returned and Sakura has more boys now then fangirls that you had when you were twelve. And the biggest shock. Well you see twins right? Well right now she's using a jutsu which makes clones of herself using half her energy. So she really is at 'home' pregnant with four.


	50. Chapter 50

Sake is Life

Sake is Life

_Sakura used the clone jutsu, I taught her for emergencies in the hospital, but could that really be true? That would mean her clones would take half abilities, to save her chakra. Since it's a half her and it shows her with twins, so it means she has four babies she is pregnant with right now!!_

"S…S…S…Sh…She's what?!" Sasuke stuttered, _So much for the Uchiha way and Uchiha pride._

"She's pregnant with two sets of twins." I told him.

"Your twins little brother." Itachi-san stated to him. Itachi's voice flowed so smoothly, never disobeying his will. The velvet rhythm going, floating in the ears, gently caressing my ear drum in the utmost care; signaling his cold to be melted, a challenge. Just like the offer to become hokage, I accept such a challenge.

"I beat you in that onii-chan. I beat you in that." Sasuke whispered. Itachi's eyes flickered red, the crimson pools of mixed emotions. The emotion which prevailed the most was that of jealousy? Or maybe just brotherly rivalry. _I really could use some sake right now._

"Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan's really back at the house! We have to get her!!" Naruto said, more like screamed. _Who knew, that baka would be the one to finally get that through their thick skull first._

"We better find Sakura soon. If she used that jutsu, it's some emergency she has to fix." I told them. Itachi's arm then engulfed my waist, as Sasuke and Naruto got up to sprint towards Sakura. The worry in everyone's eyes prevalent. _Sakura, don't do anything dangerous, you are the new Uchiha mariachi. _


	51. Chapter 51

Cherry Blossom has Bloomed

Cherry Blossom has Bloomed

_I may have pulled it off, but I need to have more time. I need to explain things to him. I can't forget everything he has done for me. I'll have to explain. I can't hurt him like this. He saved me when Sasuke-kun and Naruto left. When I was pushed towards depression, he held me out. He knows I still love Sasuke-kun. So he would never hold me down. He will find a new girl. The time I spent with him was so special, but I can't love him. I love Sasuke-kun. I know he'll understand, accept, and honor it. But I can't just throw him to the side, just because Sasuke-kun has come back. What can I do for him to explain? I can't face him on it. I can't be so impersonal to send another person to go in my place. Sasuke-kun won't be too happy if he finds out either. I'll eventually have to tell him. But I want it fixed before Sasuke-kun gets back. I know, I'll send him a scroll. _I took out one of the blank scrolls out of Sasuke-kun's study. The pure black ink dripped from my brush, _such a fine art this shall be, but it will lightly explain to him. How can I explain all of this? It sounds weird to just automatically say I'm with Sasuke-kun. The way me and Sasuke-kun got together is going to sound so weird if I tell the truth to it. _The cool pure black ink began to stain the paper. _How's he going to act when he gets this? Will he be ok? _I felt myself writing the words that would change someone else's life. It just flowed out, "Dear…"


	52. Chapter 52

Avenge what?

_How could Sakura do that? I'm sure whatever it is, it's for the better of everyone and she will be fine._

**Still worried though, aren't you?**

_No.._

**Now that's BULLSHIT!**

Hn...

**Fine, lose Sakura**

_What are you talking about? Hn..Inners are such bakas._

**If I'm such a baka, do you want me to tell you?**

_Hn...Just tell me._

**Say please.**

_Hn..._

**SAY please**

_Hn..._

**DAMN IT SAY PLEASE!!**

_Fine, please..._

**Nah...**

_Dobe..._

**Well, no, not him, but you'll lose her to someone else if she doesn't know you like her.**

_Hn..Let's just worry about getting to Sakura-chan. _We left on ward to house**. **The coldness of night never even pierced my thoughts. My determination to get to Sakura-chan in time was all I could worry about. _Is she ok? Fine, I'm worried ok?_

**I knew it.**

With that verbal fight, I was in front of the door. A million thoughts racing through my head: '_Is she ok? What was the emergency? Is she still alive? Did someone kidnap her? How are the kids inside her? What is she doing? etc...' _I walked into the house to see a pale, pink haired women sitting on the floor closing up a blank scroll and preforming a transfer jutsu for the scroll.

"Done." Slipped from Sakura's mouth. As she turned to see me she seemed shocked at first, but acted as if nothing happened.


	53. Chapter 53

Cherry Blossom has bloomed

"Done!" I could finally say with coinfidence. The letter that would change someone's life forever. '_This letter is so nerve racking. ' _I signed the hand signals, it was off to change his life. I turned around to see...Sasuke-kun. '_I could have swearn I'd have more time. Good thing I'm done. Just pretend nothing happened._

"Sakura-chan?" Sasuke walked in saying.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Where did you just send that scroll?" _'Oh shit, He actually saw it. I better just say:'_

"It was for Tsunade-sama."

"I was just at the house were Tsunade-sama and Itachi are living in."

'_Shit, it's too early for him to find out about the scroll,I'm going to have to,' _"It's a report, you and I both know that you would never let me write anything to be worried about, on the papers."

"Hn..Sakura, you're a horrible liar."

"You don't trust me Sasuke-kun?" I gazed into his eyes, the onyx pools staring into my being. '_That was my mistake, I shouldn't have gazed into his perfect, calm, cool, intense oynx orbs. The orbs which can switch red to insure death to any on looker. Yet here I am staring into them, trusting his being. I'm questioning his trust in me, yet he hasn't once used those red death orbs, those which plague any dreamer that has meet the picrutres or heard the stories of them. As long as he don't say yes, I'm fine.'_

"Of course I do, Sakura-chan."

'_SHIT!'_ "It was for Shino!"


	54. Chapter 54

Bug Blossom

_Italics is the scroll_

Bug Blossom

I was sitting practicing, training with my inhabitants, as I sat under a Sakura tree. It was a message form my blossom, on a plain scroll. It's important. My eyes become wide, my emotionless face, expression, it become full, full of sadness, joy, love, depression, hope, everything, but my eyes watered up.

_'Dear Shino-san,_

_If you don't know yet, which I highly doubt.' _

"She always did know how to build me up and of course she is right too. I have known since the day he arrived." I spoke out, out of my character of course, but she does that to me.

_'Well, I'm sorry. But Sasuke-kun has come back and we've been spending a lot of time together . I don't know how to say this, but…Shino-san you are a great friend and were a great boyfriend, but, like you know and always have known, I love Sasuke-kun, have since all of us are twelve. He's come back for me.' _My hands trembled though I thought this day would came, I didn't want it to though. "Sakura do you know what you are doing to me?" I sighed out. '_I'm sorry Shino-san, but I'm in love with Sasuke-kun still and now need him. He's asked me for marriage and I'm granting him that. I'm now, just barel pregnant with the next four Uchiha heirs. I'm truly sorry Shino-san. Your great friend Haruno Sakura'_ "Sakura, why?" I let my sorrows bleed out. I'm going to have to talk to her about this. "Sakura, why are you doing this to me?"


	55. Chapter 55

Sake is Life

Sake is Life

We followed behind. You would think his life depended on getting to his house within a second. If that's the case, he made it on time. We slowly approached to the door. As we heard Sakura scream, "Fine…it's Shino!" _'Why would Sakura do anything with Shino, now that Sasuke is back?' _I had to walk in to see it for myself. As I walked in I saw nothing, but pink and black. No Shino. Just Sakura and Sasuke. So why was Shino spoke of?

"What do you mean it's for Shino?!" Sasuke yelled, a flicker of red in his eyes, a deadly aura surrounds him.

"Well before you came home…." Sakura paused, I should save her the energy.

"Shino was Sakura's fiancée before anyone knew that Orochimaru didn't take over your body, since the three year mark past, two years ago. So when we all thought that, people tried to convince Sakura that. After promising everyone that she knew you weren't gone, she broke down. The person to help her with her broken heart was not other then Aburame Shino. After a while Sakura stuck to Shino and they began dating, after four years of no communication from you. As of a couple months ago, Sakura began to doubt that you would ever come back for her, Shino propose to her and she accepted." I explained. They both looked ashamed of themselves.

"You can stay with Shino." Sasuke mumbled out.

"No, that's what the scroll was for, to tell him that I'm yours now. That I want you only." That's Sakura for you.


	56. Chapter 56

Paradise Reader

Paradise Reader

_'Wow first I'm offered the job of Hokage, learned about Tsunade and Itachi, my two students are to get married, and Sakura is pregnant with the next four Uchiha heirs. What a day! I guess I won't need my book for the next nine months or more, never thought I'd say that. Now we learn about Shino and Sakura, this could be more then enough entertainment.' _We were sitting, well standing there in shock, waiting for Sasuke's response. But I had to worry about the offer to become hokage. _'Well I could always have Anko-chan as my secretary. daydreaming sees Anko working at the desk, net top and short shirt I walk in and sees Anko-chan move all the paper work to the ground. end of daydream Ok that's enough to say yes and for extra help I'll have Iruka to be my assistant.'_

"It better be over between you and him and he better know it!" Sasuke screamed, '_knew there was going to be an HUGE aftermath' _

"That's what the scroll was for Sasuke-kun! I promise!" Sakura promised him, and as if on queue, Shino come through the door.

"Sakura-chan? Is this what you want?" spoke Shino, his normal humdrum voice was shaken. _'Wow, I think that's the most he has talked all year.'_

"Sorry, Shino-san, but yes, I need Sasuke-kun." Thought Shino tried to stay in a calm state after Sakura replied to him, his eyes betrayed him as his tear drops hit the ground. _'I've been in his situation too many times before, I can understand him.'_

"Shino, let's go, I know exactly how to fix your problem." I told him. _'If we say here any longer Sasuke will tare you limb from limb.'_


	57. Chapter 57

**Author note: I've realized that people are either not reading, don't like the story, or don't wish to review, but I can't keep writing without reviews, reviews are the reason for a writer to write, so I feel as if I'm wasting my time writing, since no one, but ****BlackRoseOfTheGrave**** has reviewed in the last 3 chapters or so...This is very discouraging...I'm considering discontiueing the story and just leaving as is...And with this lack or reviews it's really looking as if I should...If you want me to continue this story you might wish to review...I will be writing no more after this chapter till I have received at least four reviews...Here is the possibly last chapter for "I hate that I love"...**

Bug Blossom

_'Kakashi-san only meant the best, he'd been through his own heart breaks.' _Though I followed Kakashi-san, '_he must know the trick.'_, my eyes just couldn't hide it anymore and my glasses weren't helping. I tossed my dark glasses, '_they kept me from Sakura for years, if I hadn't worn them, Sakura wouldn't have went to Sasuke befoe me, well I'm not going to lose another love like her again from these glasses.' _They hit the rim of the trah can. It was the sound of a new life. _'I shall not feel this again, I'm turn this new leaf, like a blossom, I shall now bloom. I'm the catepillar and turning into a butterfly and I shall transform now!'_

Sake is life

_'I better check out Sakura...Sasuke seems to be taking all of this well...' _"Sakura, I need to check on your four new addictions..." I spoke out to the couple in shock.

"Yes, Tsuande-sama." Sakura answered first.


	58. Chapter 58

_**www.This chapter is for **_**BlackRoseOfTheGrave****, for her birthday…And since she is one of my biggest reviewers I'm writing this for her…Sorry it's late**

Sake is life

_'I better check out Sakura...Sasuke seems to be taking all of this well...' _"Sakura, I need to check on your four new addictions..." I spoke out to the couple in shock.

"Yes, Tsuande-sama." Sakura answered first. She stood up and walked over, she had so much happen in her life, I didn't want this to turn sour too. She was like my daughter and she was already seemed over her head.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes?" I answered, well more like allowed him to continue.

"Can you marry me and Sakura-chan tomorrow?" This sounded nothing like the Sasuke everyone knew from before, but I suppose with this new change his love has finally grown and matured.

"We'll talk about that later." I told him.

192119211921192119211921192119211921192119211921192119211921192119211921

Cherry Blossom has bloomed

"Sakura-chan…."Sasuke-kun said, looking at me smiling. _I felt bad for Shino-san, but I love Sasuke-kun…I had to set him free and I had to tell him myself, I couldn't let the rumors beat me._

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" I answered

"Thank you." _This is a rare moment, that Sasuke-kun thanks anyone._ This all I thought as Tsunade-sama and I went to the other room for a check-up.

192119211921192119211921192119211921192119211921192119211921192119211921

Paradise Reader

_I know this would happen, I'm glad I brought him here._ Me and Shino proceeded to the Sakura trees by the training grounds. I know this isn't exactly where he wants to go, but he has to diminish this problem

192119211921192119211921192119211921192119211921192119211921192119211921

Avenge What?

_Avenge my clan, ex-fiancee's, my brother, and talk of marriage all in one day?! And I thought Konoha never had major issues worthy to dub training _

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called to me, coming back in from the "check-up".

"Yes Sakura?" I don't really use '-chan' that much.

"Tsunade-sama said she can officially marry us, but…." She started.

Tsunade-sama interrupted, "Not until you invite your friends and family."

"Hn…" I replied.

"No 'HN'S', invite them! NOW! Here's some scrolls!" Tsunade-sama yelled.

Only response I could say was, "Hn…"

"Take the fucking scrolls!" Tsunade-sama threw the scrolls. _Did she forget I'm one of the most powerful shinobis alive. _I dodged them all with ease.

"I expect one for me as well" _Why it would be a waste, but if that is what it takes to get this over with._

"Hn…" I decided on saying and got to work on the stupid invites. The wedding was to be in two days.

192119211921192119211921192119211921192119211921192119211921192119211921

Bug Blossom

_I can't believe she isn't mine anymore. There's no girl in all of Konoha who can fill the gap. Who am I to be with?_

"Shino, it may hurt now, but you will find someone, you are still young, you'll find her." Kakashi-san had interrupted my thoughts.

"But there's no girl in Konoha to measure up to Sakura." I told him, tears still glistening in my eyes.

"Shino," Kakashi chuckled, "There's no girl in the world who could measure up to Sakura." _He was right. Who could measure up to Sakura every? _"But you don't need Sakura or a copy of her. You need some one strong, and supportive. You need a completely different girl from Sakura." _But Sakura is both._ "Don't get me wrong, Sakura is like my daughter, and perfect in many ways, but Shino; She's given her heart way a long long time ago. You still have yours, it may feel broken, but you will find her, the one you really are meant to be with." _Powerful advice from a Paradise Reader._

"Maybe you are right, Kakashi-sempai."

192119211921192119211921192119211921192119211921192119211921192119211921

Paradise Reader

"Just Kakashi," I told Shino, _though you really are like me, Shino you are more like my son._

192119211921192119211921192119211921192119211921192119211921192119211921

_Blonde Beauty__**(Ino)**_

(The next morning)

"Sakura!" I screamed, beating on the door. _Where could she have been last night, yesterday was Sasuke-kun's trail. _"Saku-ra!" No answer, "SA-KU-RA!" I yelled, still no answer. _Well maybe Tsunade-sama made Sakura watch Sasuke-kun, I don't know why since obviously Sasuke-kun loves me. Oh I get it, probably just to keep Sasuke-kun from going after me right away. Well I'll go visit him now!_

192119211921192119211921192119211921192119211921192119211921192119211921

Nine-tailed fox Hokage

_Teme, you better be taking good care of Sakura-chan. Thinking of them, I better go check on Teme and Sakura-chan. _Just as I sat up from my stool at my favorite ramen shop, a scroll appeared in my seat. "Hey, someone dropped a scroll?!" I yelled, I mean who's scroll would it be?

I wasn't carrying any scroll, but when I looked at the scroll it wrote, "Naruto/Dobe" on the front, _it must be from Sakura-chan and teme. _I opened the scroll to find to no surprise(for once) That teme and Sakura-chan were getting married in two days! _Wow Teme works fast, well congrads guys._ I went to close it. It said a question at the bottom, "Dobe, you're head usher." Ok so it wasn't a question.

"Wait head usher What The Fuck!" I yelled out loud.

"Haha Dobe, You're best man chill." The scroll ended in._ Damn Sasuke-teme. Well I better find a date then see teme and Sakura-chan!_

192119211921192119211921192119211921192119211921192119211921192119211921

Bug Blossom_  
What's this?_ I opened up a scroll infront of me with my mane on it, the inside was covered with cherry blossom patterns with black out lining and an Uchiha crest done in Cherry Blossoms, it wrote "Shino-san, I know this must hurt you, but you are like a brother to me and I want you there at my wedding tomorrow." _Geez Sakura, short notice after what just happened yesterday. _"Hope you can come!"

Just as I finished reading in came Kakashi-san, "Yo. Shino, Tsunade-sama wants you asap, her offices."


	59. Chapter 59

**Avenge What?**

"Hn. Why the hell did we have to invite so many damn people?!" I thought out loud.

"Because you are an Uchiha heir and I'm the last Haruno." Sakura, my new future wife spoke. '_now I never thought I'd say that.'_

"Hn." I grunted. '_I didn't need so many fucking people there!'_

"Sasuke-kun please?" Sakura-chan begged. '_damn it. I hate it and yet I love it when she does that.'_

"Hn. Fine."

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too Sakura."

"No –chan?" Sakura pouted

"Hn. Finde. Sakura……chan."

"Thank you!" Sakura said right before she jumped on me, kissing me. I rolled her over, her back on the ground, kissing her passionately, I held my figue up with one arm on the floor right next to her inner curve. Right then, the door just had to open.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**Beautiful blonde(Ino)**

"Sasuke-kun!" I yelled as I saw MY Sasuke-kun kissing my supposed best friend! "Sakura!" Sasuke-kun turned his head, he looked quite angry. "Sakura I can't fucking believe you! Sasuke-kun is mine! He always was and has been mine! What are you doing seducing him!"

"Number 1. I'm not yours. Hn. Number 2, I'm in love with Haruno Sakura. Number 3."

"Sasuke-kun calm down." My back stabbing ex-best friend Sakura said.

"No, No one talks to/or about my Sakura-chan like that!" my own love had betrayed me.

"Just give her the scroll." _'Now I was official confused. Since when has Sasuke-kun been so loud and emotional. And why the fuck would they hide a scroll. A scroll that's for me.'_

"Hn." Sasuke-kun almost hissed, his Sharringaaive. He pckd the scroll and tossedit to me harshly. "Open it." He demanded. '_Man I loved it when Sasuke-kun talked to me like that.'_

"**Dear Ino-Pig,**

**If you can't tell from the decoration of this scroll then you are more blonde then I thought. I know that we both have feels for Saskue-kun, but he's returned my feelings for him, and as my best friend I hope that you can be happy for us. Also, tomorrow me and Sasuke-kun are planned to get married tomorrow, will you be my maid of honor?**

**Love,**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Hating,**

**Uchiha sasuke. "**

The hating part was scratched out.

"NO!" I spoke. _'How dare she steal my man, and then ask me to not only approve but be her made of honor?! For their wedding tomorrow?! I don't fucking think so.'_ "You're out of your fucking mind!"

"Calm down Ino!" Sakura yelled, _'Not uh this bitch had no right.'_

"Sasuke-kun is mine!" I informed her.

"I'm not yours." Sasuke-kun said, as he lifted me off the ground, placing me outside the compound, locking the door and vanishing back. _'He wants me. He's just playing hard to get with a side of jealously. I like it. I'll stop that wedding and have Sasuke-kun all to my self.'_


	60. Chapter 60

**Sake is Life**

I regretted this moment, when I must ask a favor of Shino. He was heart broken, but I was still going to ask. Well I'm hokage so if he says no, I can always make it an order.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shino said in his dark voice, yet only had a shadow from his jeacket, his eyes shown a mysterious glance.

"Yes, I need you to be incharge of security tomorrow and be a guest's escort."

"Hai." He said in a heartbroken sadness.

"You want a drink?"

"Only a little."

'_There you go Shino, you're well on your way to a great recovery.'_

"So who is my date?" shino questioned.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**Cherry Blossom has Bloomed**

'_I knew this was going to happen. Sasuke-kun escorting Ino-Pig out of the Uchiha compound. What was I thinking that she would be happy for me?'_

"I'm back, Sasuke-kun!" I could hear Ino saying from outside the compound, her trying to get back in,

All of a sudden I felt two arms surround my waist, "I'm home, Sakura-chan," Sasuke-kun purred in my ear.

"Not now Sasuke-kun (though I really loved it) I've got to figure out who is to be my maid of honor."

"Tsunade already did that."

"Who is it then?"

"Temari."

"Good." _'That's right whenever there was something wrong with me and Ino. Temari always stepped in and took care of me.'_

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

_**Goddess of fans(**_**Temari)**

"**Dear Temari, **

**Hn. This is so annoying, but me and Sakura are getting married tomorrow. Ino and Sakura are having problems again. And she needs a maid of honor. So….Hn…will you do it?**

**~Uchiha Sasuke~"**

"Huh? When the fuck did this happen? Wait! Isn't she engaged to Shino?! I better message Tsunade-sama!" I said . _'Did Sakura really trade Shino, for Sasuke. I mean I knot that she loved and always will love that stupid Uchiha kid, but when did he really come back? Well I guess it's off to Konoha with me!'_

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

_**Bug Blossom**_

" Who is my date?" I repeated my question to Tsunade-sama.

"Sakura's maid of honor."

"Who, Ino?"

"No, I don't think so, Ino was kicked out of the Uchiha compound this evening."

"Why?" _'Probably for harassment charges.'_

"Harassment charges."

'_I knew it.' _"Ok."

"Get ready."

"You never answered who it was though, Tsunade-sama."

"All you need to know is that she is just like an older Sakura-chan." _'That helps. It's meant that it's not Hinata.' _

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." _'As long as it's not Ino-san. I guess that I can survive.'_


	61. Chapter 61

WOW thanks a lot to all my reviewers. There's now 100 reviews on I hate that I love.!!!!! Thank you everyone

Sarrina-Wolf-Chick you were number 4, 6, 11, 22, 25, 26, 27, 28, 30,40, 42, 50, 51 ,52, 53, 54 ,56, 57, 58, 59, 68, 69, 70, 71, 72, 73, 74, 75, 76, 77, 78, 79, 80, 82, 89, 94, 95, 99, and 100!

micchi sakura you were number 97 and 98

BlackRoseOfTheGrave you were number 34, 35, 37, 38, 39, 41, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 63, 81, 84, 85, 90, and 96

Myztic Aura you were number 93

Juniper11 you were 31, 32, 43, 55, 62, 64, 65, 66,87, and 91

liljapangrl03 you were 67, and 88

goddess of the nigth you were 86

Miserymistmenthe you were 83

XxAiDarknessxX you were 61

Maymay080 you were 60

Teiana you were 8, 13, 21, and 44

i love hershey you were 36

Saq78642 you were 7, 12, 24, and 33

josh's-gurl-karey you were 31

.Writer you were 9, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 23

nightreader you were 10

Spaz-chan you were 1, 3, and 5

PeachxxBlossom you were 2

Thank you all soooooooooooooo much!

Cherry Blossom has Bloomed

"OMG!" I yelled as I realized, "I don't have a dress!"

"Hn. Annoying details." Sasuke-kun said as he slowly peeled my shoulder strap down lower and lower.

"Sasuke!" I yelled, dropping the –kun so he knew I was serious.

"What?!" Sasuke asked as he suckled on my neck, slowly and gentely, increasing his intensity as he continued.

"Sasuke-kun, I've got to get a dress."

"Hn."

"The wedding is tomorrow, I've got to get a dress now."

"Why? Hn. You won't being wearing it long."

"I'm getting one that's it!" I yelled as my face blushed bright red.

_Inner Sakura: You know you love it!_

_Were the fuck did you come from_

_I was on vacation_

_Stupid bitch_

_Thank you_

"You and Ino didn't pick out one yet?"

"Only one, that was supposed to be for when me and shino get married and has his family symbol on it."

"Hn." Sasuke-kun said in a harsh tone.

"I've got to go I'm going with Hinata.."

"Hn. Fine."

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Shy Princess(Hinata)

'_Why can't I get Naruto-kun to notice me?!'_

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura yelled, _wait Sakura happy and not with Shino? What is going on? _I activated my eyes to see if this really was Sakura.

"OMG! Sakura, you're pregnant!" I was completely shocked, Shino had told me that they were waiting upon marriage.

"I know, Hina-chan."

"There's four?!" I yelled not only was she pregnant, but with four! "Wow Shino." I commented.

"I know………wait, no they aren't Shino's!" Sakura baffled me. _Not Shino's?_

"OMG! You were raped!"

"No, I'm with Sasuke."

"Huh?! But your engaged to Shino!"

"No, I'm not. We broke up!"

How? Who? What? When? Where? Why?" I felt myself grow dizzy, but I can not faint, I can not fant. I CAN NOT FAINT!

696969696969696969696969696969699696699696969696969699696969696969696996996969

Young and YOUTHFUL Lotus(LEE)

'_No! My beautiful Sakura-chan was getting married! She can't not unless it's to me!'_

"Sakura-chan!" I yelled out in pain. I was losing my Sakura-chan forever!

"Yes, Lee-kun?!" My beautiful Sakura-chan answered. _'Sakura Chan! I knew that she loved me.'_ I saw he waiting outside my apartment window, wearing nothing, but a silky nightgown. _'WOW!....Wait I can't let Sakura-chan be seen in public like that!'_

"Come inside!" I yelled, running to the door to unlock it.

"Lee! Lee-kun!" She yelled as she tackled and jumped on me as she walked in. Her firm youthful body attached to mine, her slim creamy legs wrapped around my waist. We were lost in a feverish kiss. I placed her fragile form on my green sheeted bed. I was finally going to make love to my Sakura-chan. The Haruno Sakura. Konoha's Cherry Blossom!

696969696969696969696969696969696966969696969696966969696969696969696969696969

Avenge What?

As I waited on my bed for Sakura to return from dress shopping, when all of a sudden a scroll appeared next to me, on Sakura's pillow.

_**Dear Sasuke-kun,**_

_**You might want to see what you Sakura- 'chan' is up to. Check Lee's apartment.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ino**_


	62. Chapter 62

Cherry Blossom has bloomed.

"Hina-chan!" I yelled out to Hinata who was out cold on the ground. "Hina-chan!"

"Uh," Hinata slowly woke up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, considering the circumstances, I am."

"Well, you ready to go?"

"Isn't Ino-san coming?"

"No, she is not speaking to me."

"Oh, she's still upset about her not having Sasuke-san?"

"Yeah, she kinda almost caught us in the act"

"Oh no, that's not good."

"Yeah I know."

"So what else were you here to say?"

"Me and Sasuke-kun are getting married!"

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Sakura! How in the world are you supposed to pull it off!"

"Well I was hoping we could find a dress like now."

"Sakura, how are we to do that?!"

"No asking questions and actually searching now!" I pulled Hina-chan along, _'this was going to be some long long long day, I'm really not going to look forward to all the work today, especially not playing Barbie.'_

62626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262262626262626262

Sakura's twin

_'You'd be surprised to find that Lee-san is an amazing kisser.' _I entangled my fingers on Lee's perfect black hair, well at least it looks like that when it's ruffled. I was impersonating Sakura, big deal. I never truly understood how good of a lover Lee would make, he was amazing. He gently laid me down on his green bed (of course) He slowly leaned down making the heat between us increase. I was actually starting to be aroused by Lee! We slowly meet as he stripped off his green jumpsuit and then going over me to undo my nightgown. His member throbbed in my face. I couldn't avoid it. I slowly leaned up my head to let it enter.

"Sa-ku-ra-ch-an." Lee panted out, as he slowly stroked my hair, as he went in and out. "As mush as I enjoy this my little cherry blossom, I want you to enjoy it just as well." Lee's voice became deeper, huskier, and just soooo attractive.

"I am Lee-san."

"Well I can make it much better." Lee said, as he lowed down to proceed to return the favor.

62626262626262626262262626262662262626262626626262622626262626622626266262266262262

Avenge what?

'_Fucking Ino! What the hell was she talking about hn. Sakura was buying a wedding dress. But I guess I could check up on her._' I poofed off to town, outside of Lee's apartment. I heard the sounds of moans, but I knew it wasn't Sakura, that wasn't her voice, yet something made me doubt.

"Oh, Sakura-chan!" I heard a loud cry, sounding too much like Lee . _'maybe lee was role playing, I don't condone it, but as long as he says away from my woman it's fine.' _Unforuantley I found something that was really disturbing me, that changed my mind. _'pink hair.'_

That was it. I was going to bust down Lee's door and find out what exactly was happening.

62626262626266262626266226266262626262626266262626262626626262626262626262622626262

Shy princess

"What about this one?" Sakura asked, finally finding the dress for her.

"Perfect."


	63. Chapter 63

Cherry Blossom has Bloomed

"Finally, we found the dress!" I spoke as me and Hina left the dress shop. It felt like forever, " I hate playing Barbie doll!"

"Well, now it's time to buy flowers."

"Oh God."

"Oh yes."

"No, I mean, I see Sasuke-kun fighting with Ino's parents in order to get any flowers."

"Well I see, Sasuke-san marching up to Lee's apartment right now."

"What?!"_' why would Sasuke-kun visit Lee-san before the wedding._ ' "Oh no, he's probably going to threaten him. We better stop it."

"Let's go!" Hina yelled as we ran towards Lee's apartment. _'this wasn't going to be good.'_

63636363666363636633636363636633636636336363663366363366336366363663366336633636363

Sakura's twin

Right as me and Lee were about to be in pure bliss.

*Door Slams open*

"Lee!" Sasuke-kun yelled. _'Yes, my plan is working!'_

"Oh Sasuke-san!" Lees said so causually.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?!"

"This is my last day of freedom, I'm living." I spoke. _'God this is getting good.'_

"No." Sasuke-kun spoke in a dark harsh tone, as Lee continued till finally.

"Sakura-chan!"

*The door slams across the room to the window*

_'shit!'_

"Who the fuck are you?!" the real Sakura spoke. _'This wasn't how it was supposed to go.'_ Right then Lee released, the most blissful feeling over took me.


	64. Chapter 64

Cherry blossom has bloomed

"Who the fuck are you?!" I screamed at the imposter.

**Inner: Kick her ass!**

"Let me find out who it is first.

**Deal!**

"HAhaha!" She laughed as her jutsu wore off. '_wait blonde hair!'_

**Fucking Ino!**

_'It better not be!'_ But Slowly my nightmare was revealed, my old best friend impersonated me and slept with Lee almost ruining mine and Sasuke-kun's relationship!

**Kill her!**

_No_

**Now!**

'_I'm confused enough, please go away!'_

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" I questioned.

64646464646464646464646464646464646464646464646464646464646464646464646464664646464

Sakura's Twin/ Blonde Beauty

'_Shit, I was caught, but I had to play it cool. Keep it together Ino. I've got to keep it together.'_

"You fucking bitch!" Hinata yelled! "She trusted you, Ino, she kept talking about how you were still her friend, and how she wished to forgive you!"

"Hinata-san, I've never heard you so youthful! So beautiful!" Lee exclaimed. _' I can't believe he can think about her when he just had me. Wait am I getting jealous over Lee? No way!'_

"It's her fault, she brought this upon herself. She shouldn't have stole Sasuke-kun from me!"

"I'm not yours you psychotic bitch! Now me and my bride are off to file a suit and prepared our wedding." Sasuke-kun spoke.

"Don't worry Sasuke-san and Saku-chan, I'll handle this." Hinata spoke. Something told me that I pushed her crazy button and that she was out of pacience. I didn't like the look in Hinata's cold white stressed activated eyes. '_I'm going to die.'_

64646464646646446464646464664466464646464646464646464646464646464646464646464646464

Sake is Life

I was filling papers, when my three ton door slammed open, it had to be Sakura, and Sakura had to be steamed. "What did Ino do?" I joked

"That fucking bitch, impersonated me, went to Lee's, slept with him, sent Sasuke-kun a letter to tell him that I would be there, so that he'd walk in on her looking like me sleeping with Lee! All while I was dress shopping! Luckly me and Hinata saw Sasuke-kun entering Lee-san's apartment and caught her. "Sakura yelled. _'damn that's a lot.'_

"Shizune! Get me a scroll and a bottle of sake! We are writing a restricting order and a law suit!" I yelled. '_this was going to be a long long long meeting.'_


	65. Chapter 65

Young and Youthful Lotus

Hinata-chan looked so beautiful in her youthful anger! So had defeated Ino and was heavily panting, her body laid across my bed. I couldn't resist.

"Hinata-chan." Spoke.

"Yes Lee-kun."

"You did an amazing job, handling Ino."

"Thank you." She blushed lightly.

"Marry me!"

"What?! Lee that's so sudden!"

"I know! It's spontaneous, so youthful!"

"Lee I don't know."

"Don't say anything Hinata." I said as I lowered my body over hers, then our lips crashed.

65656565656565666565665566565655665655656565656566556566565656565656565566565656565

Cherry Blossom has Bloomed

After completing the forms Tsunade-sama drank down her last bottle.

""You…..you….you….guys better get some sleep tonight." Tsunade-sama said half sleepy half drunk, "you big day is tomorrow."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama, a slight twinkle in his eyes."_'now that was he thinking about?'_

65656565656565656655656565566565656556655656656566556565656566565656565656565656565

Goddess of fans

I was finally at Konoha with little time to spare, first thing to do was talk out somethings with Tsunade to figure our what has been happening here I walked up to the hokage tower and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She spoke, I blew up the doors in a dramatic enterance.

"Tsunade-sama, what is going on? Sakura's getting married tomorrow?!" I said

"Sasuke has come back and after being put on his guard till the trail, well during the time they grew closer and now they are getting married and Sakura is pregnant with quads."

"WAIT WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"that girl, what are we going to do with her? Rushing in like this?"

"At least she's happy again and the Uchiha clan will live on along with the Harunos. _'True words.'_

"Fine. Wake me early."

"There's one more thing Temari."

"Yes?"

"We have a planned escort since we are having major problems."

"Ino?"

"Yes."

"Well who is my escort?"

"Shino."

"Hokage say what?!"

65656565656565656565656565656565656565656565656565656565656565656565665656565656565

Foolish little brother

_'I'd finally finished my confinement term and Sasuke-chan was getting married, finally. Now that his life as in order I could start mine.'_


	66. Sorry

So sorry to all my readers who probably wondered what the heck happened to me, I used to update all the time. Well I had a lot of life changes, but now I'm stable enough to start again. I got to reread my stories and I will start posting again soon. I hope I still will have my same faithful readers and reviewers. Hope to hear from you all soon.

~love always, Ericka~


	67. Chapter 66

Authors note:

Yes people I'm back! I know I know took me long enough, but it's been a crazy year! I'm now MARRIED! OMG! But anyways with no more interruptions here is the next awaited chapter!

Shy Princess

"L-l-l-le-le-lee-san, I can't, you are still in love with Sakura-chan," I pushed Lee off of me, What would Naruto-kun think? Maybe he would get jealous…..*daydreaming*…No, plus I couldn't trust Lee-san he just had sex with Ino because he thought it would Sakura-chan, knowing that Sakura-Chan was getting married to Sasuke-san, and then he kissed me….OMG EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Ino lips! YUCK! And with that, "Lee-san I have to go." I ran out his apartment as fast as I could.

Unfortuantely Lee-san chased after me, " But Hinata-chan! Beautiful youthful Hinata-chan, I know I can not have her, I saw the love she has for Sasuke-san, and him returning her love. Please give me a chance." Lee-san pleaded, I really felt bad for him, but I was not about to be a rebound girl for Sakura, plus I love Naruto-kun.

" I'm sorry Lee, right now I can't I must say no."

"Hinata-chan!" I ran as far as I could. I better go help Sakura-chan with the rest of the wedding plans.

Foolish little brother and his blossom

"Tsunade-sama," I creeped into the hokage tower window, but being careful to use formalities just in case someone was in her office, don't want her getting in trouble over something stupid like a little formalities.

"Yes Itachi,"

"I need a meeting with you tonight at eight, it's urgent."

"I suppose that would be fine, where at?"

"The Uchiha compound, my side." I needed her alone to do this, I gotta make it right.

"Ok," She has no idea what I have in store for her, onii-chan is not the only one who is romantic in the Uchiha clan! Sasuke-chan learned everything he knows from me!

"Don't forget to talk to Kakashi-sempai about your proposal." She has to get that done so me and her can have the life be both have want for so long.


	68. Chapter 67

Avenge What?

"So what theme should our wedding have Sasuke-kun." My Sakura-chan asked.

"Well we are the last of our respected clans so we should have a traditional Japanese formal wedding, but it's whatever you want is fine as long as you are there it will be perfect." It's cute that she is so worried about all the details for all I care we could just be here with Tsunade making it legal, I don't care about any of the details.

**IS-Good going boy about time you get your emotions straight.**

"Aw, Sasuke-kun" Sakura squealed, only on her could that be attractive, "A formal Japanese wedding sounds perfect! You always know what to do! That is what everyone is going to expecting anyways! What kind of flowers do you want?" God this is going to be annoying, I don't know if I can survive all this planning.

**Is-Don't worry, before you know you guys will be right on the altar saying "I Do", plus most suckers have to go through this all year long.**

NS-Hn

**IS-and here I was going to leave, but you and those damn HNS, WTF!**

NS-Hn, what the fuck ever

"Sasuke-kun?" Shit I forgot all about her question thanks a lot fucking inner,

**IS- your welcome, but you might want to answer**

NS- Fuck you

"Cherry blossoms, just like my beautiful cherry blossom in front of me." Honestly I couldn't think that fast, hope that works.

Paradise Reader

To be hokage, not to be hokage, to be hokage, not to be hokage, to be hokage, This was not supposed to be like this, it was just supposed to be a simple guarding duty and some entertainment by my students, that's all, not this. Well Anko being my secretary is tempting, and Iruka could watch after Naruto, he always does anyway, and he could help with the paperwork. Sasuke and Sakura are getting married so they won't be a problem to look after especially since they are pregnant.

"Kakashi, have you thought of my proposal?" Tsunade-sama just had to walk in.

"Now, I don't think Itachi will like you proposing anything to me." I have to buy some time, buy some time, damn Naruto and Sakura are right I'm no good at making up shit.

"Itachi knows what I'm talking about, plus he does not get jealous, he's an Uchiha."

"Tsuande-sama with all due respect, all Uchihas get jealous." Obviously she never has read any of my old team 7 mission reports with Sasuke and Sakura, back when they were all genin, seems like yesterday.

"That's beside the point Kakashi. Have you come up with your decision yet?" Shit she only has given me about a day to think about it. How the hell am I supposed to rush into a decision like that.

"What's up Kakashi and Tsunade-chan," Master Jiraiya came stepping in. Thank Kami, I knew he was amazing! Hopefully he has his newest book!

" Talking to Kakashi about me stepping down from my position as Hokage." Tsunade-sama stated, please change her mind Master Jiraiya.

"The paperwork too much for you now, or you miss your Master Jiraiya too much." Too cocky Master Jiraiya too cocky, if you only knew what she has been up to.

"Neither, well maybe a bit of the paperwork, I'm just getting too old and want to live out the rest of my life doing what I've always want to do."

" so who is going to be your replacement?"

"That's where Kakashi here comes in, but he does not know if that's what he wants to do"

"Oh well then, I'll throw in the next three paradise books and all the manuspripts as they come out if you accept Kakashi" Damn Master Jiraiya! You had be a three books!

"I ACCEPT!" How could I turn that down? Anko and Paradise Series! That really is Paradise!

"Damn it Jiraiya, you and those damn books are you ever going to stop? Those damn perverted books should have been out lawed years ago."

"Too late as the new hokage they will never be banned!"

"It worked didn't?" You can say that again Master Jiraiya I will take that deal every day! That is why they call you Master Jiraiya or as Naruto so kindly puts it Pervy sage.


	69. Chapter 69

so I know its been forever but a lot is going on. Now that I've had my beautiful baby boy and I've now ajusted to motherhood. I am thinking about writing again. should I continue on this story or start new? I'd like to hear from you.


	70. Chapter 70

Shy Princess

"Sakura-chan! I'm back to help plan I'm so sorry!" I knocked on her door yelling.

"It's ok Sasuke-kun helped me and we are laying in bed now!" Sakura yelled out her bedroom window.

"Oh ok! WAIT you can't stay at the same room as Sasuke-san tonight! You guys can't see each other till tomorrow! UGH! I'm coming in and me and you are staying in the guest bedroom!"

"Damn it! I forgot! Thanks Hina! I'll be down in a minute!" Sakura opened the door after a minute or so in a cute night time kimono with the Uchiha crest on it, I'm assuming Sasuke went out and bought some stuff to make up for earlier.

"Ok so Hina, since I can't use Sasuke to make calls now, I need you to fight the Yamanka's about getting me cherry blossoms for the wedding! Oh and I need you to call the caters and order some sushi and to keep Naruto quiet a little bit of ramen on top of everything else! Oh and the…." I stopped listening after a while all I knew was this was gonna be a long night! Better start these phone calls!

Sake is Life

Eight o' clock came up very very slowly after hours of paperwork and countless signatures I was finally out to see Itachi. I feel like I'm 23 again running off to see Dan, but this time my love will be here for life. I transported to Itachi's side of the Uchiha compound a little worried about what /itachi has up his sleeves.

I marched up to the door, "Welcome Tsunade-chan." Itachi greeted with a huge smile on his face.

"Chan? I haven't had that used with my name since before I drank sake."

"Well come sit." I looked around to see rose petals leading to a table with one candle stick on each side of the vase of lilies in the middle of the table. I walked but to see a delicious plate of sushi and a bottle of sake.

"Someone has been busy."

"Let's not talk about that, let's enjoy a meal and drinks." We sat down and enjoyed the sushi decorated on the plate to look like a heart, extremely cute. We moved on to drinks, at the end of the bottle Itachi came back with a plate of dangos spelling out some. Itachi placed the plate in front of me and in the last glass of sake there was a…a…a…ring! Itachi got on one knee and finally I could read it, "Tsunade, will you marry me?"


End file.
